


He’s My Kid

by EmpressAtBest



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mominette-AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressAtBest/pseuds/EmpressAtBest
Summary: Without the mantle of Ladybug keeping Marinette in Paris, she started traveling the world to find her purpose. After four years, she decided to return home, only it seems like she was being followed. Now Marinette has to learn how to be a ‘mother’ while new villains arise.Meanwhile in Gotham...“Master Bruce?”“Yes Alfred?”“Have you ever had a tryst in Paris?”“Why?”“Hmm...” Alfred stares at the picture displayed on the computer screen. “The boy looks very uncanny.”“What?”
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Comments: 224
Kudos: 1315





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette didn’t like time traveling. The air always shifted and her mind is often muddled whenever she saw something she wasn’t supposed to. She often lost sense of reality because there was no definitive means like seconds and hours so she couldn’t take a guess on how much time has passed.

The rabbit miraculous. Marinette didn’t know how Bunnix could wield it with such certainty. It makes sense because she wasn’t a true wielder of Fluff, but to hold something that’s endlessly warping, distorted, and molded into endless streams of infinite multiverses...it nearly made her go mad.

So she forced herself to stop thinking. Shut off all her thoughts and just be. Just so that she wouldn’t lose her sanity.

It didn’t keep her eyes from wandering though.

In that moment, something caught her eye.

The Daily Planet? A guy in underwear and tight spandex flying around. A villain bigger than baby Auguste times a hundred, destroying the world. Something floating in a test tube, a woman standing watch over it. Someone in bat attire. Traffic light colors. Did that thing just shoot lasers out of their eyes and hands?

Maybe she had gone crazy and didn’t even know it.

Because what she just saw, only belonged in those comics that her friend loves so much.

“M’lady!”

Then she was falling. Flashes of light blinded her as images of the time stream passed by. There were so many, she couldn’t keep up.

Marinette closed her eyes, mind throbbing.

What was she doing? She was trying to protect someone right? But who? Or was she trying to protect herself? She didn’t know anymore.

“Hey Bug! Hang on! Don’t pass out until you can detransform alright? It’s done. We’ve defeated Hawkmoth. You did well.”

Oh...Hawkmoth...right, she still has to fight him.

Blinking open her eyes, she tried reaching out for something to ground herself with. A hand she couldn’t see held hers gently and Marinette slowly relaxed.

Detransform? She could do that.

“Tikki,” a raspy voice that didn’t sound like her said. “Spots off.”

Red light zipped across her body but blue and white material still stuck to her skin.

Marinette furrowed her brows in confusion.

“The other miraculous. You have to separate from that too.”

Such a kind voice. She didn’t like the worry laced in it.

“How?” She murmured.

“Fluff remember? Let her out so she can rest with you.”

“...Fluff?...counter clockwise?”

Blue light surrounded her. The world suddenly shifted back into focus.

Above her, a boy in black knelt over her. Ears flattened against his hair while his tail curled around her protectively.

“Bug? Mari? Are you okay?”

She could find the words to answer. Her voice left her when all she wanted to do was comfort him. Marinette’s eyes strayed to the darkened skies as if looking for an answer.

“Bug?”

“Don’t bother. She won’t answer you. Still probably in shock from what she pulled while transformed.”

Someone else came into view but she couldn’t recognize them so she keep her gaze where they were.

“I knew it. The rabbit miraculous was too much for her wasn’t it? I told you we never should have let her attempt it! Look what it did to her!”

That sweet voice suddenly switched to anger. Marinette couldn’t help but flinch a bit by his feral tone.

“It needed to be done and she volunteered to use it. In turn, the both of you reigned victorious did you not?”

“I didn’t want it to be at her’s expense! How do we help her?”

“My insight into the future has lead us to this but nothing could be said about the result. I...I don’t know.”

“What?!”

A blue portal opened and a familiar rabbit hero stepped out.

“I can help her.”

“How?” The black clad hero asked, relaxing at the sight of an ally.

“I’m going to take her memory of time stream. She won’t remember what she saw or what she experienced so that she can recover faster. Don’t worry, she’ll be fine and will remember most of the battle. We’ll just have to deal with the consequences later.”

With that, Marinette’s consciousness started to fade out. She drifted to sleep as reassuring words were uttered to her but she couldn’t figure out what they were.

She was too tired to understand anything else.

So she slept.

* * *

  
After graduating from Lycée, Marinette decided to travel the world while keeping up with her online boutique. With Hawkmoth defeated and the miraculous reclaimed, she wanted to leave the place she called home, and explore what the world had to offer without the mantle of Ladybug to hold her down. So she left after goodbyes and detailed planning and she made her way throughout the continent.

Her first stop was the temple in the Tibetan mountains, where she completed her Guardian duties and training before leaving again. She’d traveled with her uncle Jagged and her aunt Penny for a time until she wanted something more then just creating punk wardrobe for the tour and hugged them goodbye. Meeting up with fashion icons in disguise as MDC had been a blast but she eventually had to leave them as well. She traveled and explored so many cities but she couldn’t find what she’d been longing for. What she’d been consciously missing.   


Some nights plagued her with visions she didn’t understand. There were too many details to take in and faceless people too hard to make out. Marinette would then wake up and wouldn’t remember what those visions were about. So she didn’t bother dwelling in them. 

Despite all that, she took the steps necessary to keep searching until she’s satisfied. With the Kwami keeping her company through downtrodden days, she wasn’t too discontent but she felt lonely at times and wished for something to anchor her and give her purpose.

She didn’t know that fate had decided to grant her this mercy for the former heroine. It became the beginning of many beginnings and the wielder of creation was in for quite the surprise.

* * *

Time passed and it had already been four years since she traveled. Today, she was supposed to visit her parents back in Paris for the first time since she left. But the elements seem to be against her.

Rain pounded on her as she trudged her way to the hotel she’s rented a room from. Though after a few minutes, she realized she was lost and huffed in aggravation and traced her steps backwards. She was so close to being back in Paris but this happens.

Dragging her two suitcases alongside her while being drenched on isn’t an idea of fun times but her luck isn’t as kind to her in her civilian life as opposed to her heroine one. She just had to hope that she can find her hotel soon through the murky weather, and that she wouldn’t be sick afterwards.

It took a long hour but with no one in sight to ask for directions from wherever she is, she’d nearly given up until she heard a sound coming from the alleyway just as she passed it. Backtracking, she stopped at the entrance and listened again, trying to drown out the noise of the rain. After a moment, she heard it again. A scraping noise and a small grunt.

Tikki, who was curled up in her purse, patted her hip. It was a silent plea not to go in there. To keep walking. Marinette frowned. For some reason, she felt as though she wasn’t supposed to ignore it and instead left her suitcases where they were and stepped in to the alley. Brushing back her wet bangs, she eased forward silently and searched for the origin of the noise. Years of being Ladybug helped her with stealth, so she had the experience not to startle whoever it was so that she can make a quick getaway if needed.

But she didn’t have to.

A small child was curled up on his side, whatever left of his jacket was the only thing protecting him from the rain. Marinette stifled a gasp at the sight of blood oozing from a wound that she couldn’t see. He needed help.

Marinette quickly took off her coat, despite it being wet, and stepped forward. She placed it on the boy gently.

Even with her caution, the boy’s head snapped up at her, startled. She raised her hands to placate him but he only glared at her, eyes unseeing but still weary.

“I’m going to pick you up okay? You need to get your wounds patched up, so I’m gonna take you to the hospital.” Marinette spoke in a soothing tone.

The boy continued to glare at her, though there was light confusion in his features. She tilted her head. Could he not understand her?

Marinette thought for a moment, unsure of which language to use while interacting with him. Looking him over, she noticed the slight Arabic features he seem to have but she didn’t know the language so she hope he’s at least bilingual. Finally, she decided to speak the language of her other heritage.

“ _Can you understand me now?_ ” Marinette asked in Mandarin.

The kid looked like he comprehended and to her relief, spoke, “ _Yes, I understand._ ”

Marinette smiled at him. “ _Great. I’m going to take you to the hospital okay? May I pick you up?_ ”

He hesitated in distrust and looked away. “ _No hospital._ ”

It was her turn to hesitate. No hospital? Then what...

She looked down at him again. Specifically, his unseen wound. He’s losing too much blood.

‘We can’t keep stalling like this she thought, staring at the stream of blood that continued to flow. Looks like the wound hadn’t clotted over yet. Probably due to the water from the rain.

“ _Can I take you to my hotel room then? I know basic first aid. I can help you that way._ ” Marinette asked in concern, hoping he’ll take her up on her offer despite being a total stranger.

He assessed her and she let him, wanting to look like she could be trusted. After a moment, he finally decided when he winced from pain and nodded. She bent down and carefully gathered him into her arms, making sure not to jostle him and wrap her coat tighter around him.

She needed to find her hotel fast.

Grabbing her suitcases with an empty hand, she made sure he fell asleep before asking Kalkki for a portal directly to the hotel. She couldn’t walk long distances due to her hands being full so she might tire out if they continue getting lost.

Kalkki took one look at the kid before relenting opening a portal in the alley. Marinette immediately stepped through and faced the entrance of her hotel. Breathing out in relief, she pushed through the doors with a shoulder and entered the lobby. A bellman helped her with her suitcases as she checked in and took the elevator to her room.

There she settled in and placed the boy on the bed. Getting to work, she dried him off with a towel and used her healing ability she learnt as a Guardian to rid the kid of his wounds. She didn’t want to invade in his privacy but she also didn’t want him to get sick from the rain so she closed her eyes and with the kwami’s help, they managed to get him out of his wet clothes and into a complementary robe that was provided by the hotel.

Exhausted, she took a shower and changed into her clothes before glancing at her guest. She’ll have to get him new clothes. Or...

She looked at the suitcase that her sewing machine was in, including her other fabrics and sighed. A long night awaits her.

* * *

  
  
It took two days caring for him until she had to leave. He awoke a few hours after she healed him and despite him being insistent on leaving she still had him rest for another day before relenting. After being sure that he could handle himself, she left and boarded a train to her hometown which took another day before she arrived.

She was greeted at the bakery with hugs, kisses, and tears all around until she went up to her bedroom and settled in, taking the time to relax before meeting up with her parents again to catch up.

A week passed by and she thought nothing more of the alley incident. She decided to open up a boutique in Paris since her online shop was getting so popular and looked around the city for an affordable place.

With her Ladybug luck, she found one with a view of the Eiffel Tower and an apartment complex above what was going to be her shop. So she bought the place and decorated it before moving out of the bakery and into her new home. Her parents helped with boxes and the furniture until they were satisfied and left after a meal in the apartment.

Looking around her still empty store, she felt a sense of accomplishment she hadn’t had in a while and realized that maybe it was just homesickness and the want to start something new.

She left the shop and entered the complex before settling down into her bedroom after doing her night routine.

Laying in bed she thought about her life, still feeling the loneliness she had since her days of being Ladybug. It had been dulled when she met up with her parents again but it was still there and it bothered her.

The Kwami must’ve felt their Guardian’s dejected aura and flew over to cuddle around her. She smiled and patted some of them before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. She had a shop to renovate and companies to contact in the upcoming days after all. Sleep would be needed to deal with the over abundance of duties she was going to have.

A few hours into her rest, a knock on the door roused her from her deep sleep and she blinked to dispel the lingering affect of heaviness left behind. She glanced blearily at the clock on her nightstand and frowned. Who knocks at three a.m. at night? She glared at nothing before realizing that something wasn’t right.

Glancing at the Kwami, they nodded at her before flying off to their hiding places.

She got up silently, her pulse racing as she neared the door and glanced through the peephole.

Nothing.

Someone pulling a prank maybe? A package?

Wait...she lived on the second floor.

Unlatching the chain, she twisted the knob and pulled open the door. She needed a moment to process the sight in front of her. Not what she’d expected. And she lived in a time of heroes and villains so nothing should surprise her anymore. But this did.

There, the kid she saved stood, glaring up at her as Marinette stared down at him. They were both quiet as they assessed each other, one not knowing what to make of the other. It went on for several minutes until impatience from the younger one broke the silence.

“ _I have decided that until I can pay the debt that has been bestowed on you, I will spend my time with your being until it has been fulfilled._ ” The young boy stated, brushing past her and into the other room.

He tossed his bag on the armchair and elegantly slipped off his shoes, looking around the living room. He saw the open door to her bedroom and strode inside glancing around before climbing onto the bed to the side that wasn’t rumpled and promptly fell asleep.

“ _Huh?_ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette didn't know what to make of the child she’s acquired. He sat in front of her, enjoying the meal she’s cooked for him. He didn’t seem to want to eat his food at first, glancing at her when she sat down to eat her own meal. Only when she took a bite and fully swallowed her food did he pick up his own spoon and start eating. Strange.

They sat in silence as she contemplated on what to do with him. Did he have no family? Is he a runaway? How did he get injured in the first place? Is he really going to stay with her as he stated last night? She had so many questions and yet...

She glanced at him and noticed his distinguished manners. Back straight, hand holding the utensils poised, and chewing delicately. Marinette thought she saw him placing a napkin on his lap before ingesting his breakfast. Interesting, how a kid like him would know basic etiquette.

His way of speech seemed refined as well for someone his age. The clothes she first saw him in seemed to be made of high quality cloth as well. Were his parents rich or something?

Feeling like she should start a conversation and get to know her foreseeable guest she placed her spoon down. Remembering he understood her in Mandarin, she spoke in that language. 

“ _So...what’s your name?_ ” Marinette asked before mentally cringing. She sounded so awkward.

He didn’t pay mind to her tone and answered, “ _Damian._ ”

“ _How old are you?_ ”

“ _Seven._ ”

Seeing as he’s willingly answering her questions, she kept up the verbal personality quiz, “ _Do you not like meat? Is that why you’re avoiding the bacon?_ ”

“ _Are you trying to acquaint yourself because you know nothing of me?_ ” He raised a groomed brow at her. “ _That’s fair I suppose, seeing as I will be residing at your home. I will allow you your questions then. I am a vegetarian._ ”

Marinette blinked before continuing, “ _Do you not have family to stay with? Are you being abused? Is that why you were injured?_ ”

Damian tsked. “ _I have family whom of which I will not disclose to you. I am not being abused nor will I tell you how I got injured._ ”

“ _Okay...um how long will you stay?_ ”

“ _Until I pay my debt to you for...saving my life I suppose._ ”

He grimaced before masking it by eating again. He didn’t seem to like admitting that she saved him. At least he has morals to go with his ego.

“ _Well then, we should come up with a cover story. As to why you’re here and how you’ve come to live with me._ ” Marinette said, thinking up credible alibis.

Friends and family won’t believe it if she suddenly had a child all of a sudden. Even if she tells them she’s adopted him on a whim. After all, Damian won’t be staying here that long. A cousin’s son maybe? A child of a friend that no one knew about? It’s not believable considering she never hid any type of relations from them. Other then her double life, she’s never lied (somewhat) so she didn’t really know what tell them.

“ _You really will agree to house me? No questions asked?_ ” Damian asked, intrigued though a bit of disbelief laced his tone.

She noticed he finished and blinked at the missing dish-ware until she got up to bring her plate over to the sink. Seeing his plate in there as well, she had to wonder how he did that without her noticing. She answered him as she started on the washing.

“ _Yes. You seem to need a home and although I don’t know you as a whole, I’d rather you not be injured like that again. I promise you’ll be safe here with me._ ”

He hesitated, strange emotions flashing across his eyes that Marinette didn’t notice. “ _I...I suppose a cover story is requisite then. What do you suggest?_ ”

“ _To be honest, I have no clue._ ” Marinette admitted. “ _But it’ll help throw off suspicion if family, friends, or clients that come in._ ”

“ _Clients?_ ”

“ _I’m thinking of opening a boutique downstairs. I’m a fashion designer so I plan on selling my own line of clothing while I stay in Paris for the time being._ ” Marinette explained, finishing up before grabbing a new pot of tea before joining him. She poured them both a cup before continuing, “ _I still have redecorating and interior designers to talk to but it’s on its way there._ ”

“ _I see. Now what about the cover story?_ ” Damian asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“ _Hmm, what do you think?_ ”

He thought for a moment, seemingly at a loss. Marinette realized how she had been talking to a seven year old whose language is so calculated and formal that she forgot she wasn’t taking to at least a teen or an adult.

“ _I have a mother,_ ” he drawled, frown on his face. “ _But I can say that you are my adopted mother. It’s more reasonable then any other explanations and it’s simple enough for it to not hold any suspicion. Seeing as you took me in without any thought, reckless of you but it’s suitable to your personality._ ”

‘Did he inadvertently insult me?’ Marinette thought. “ _What about when you have to leave?_ ”

“ _We can say that my real parents came to take me back._ ” Damian settled, nodding as if his word was it.

Marinette thought about it before nodding. “ _Okay. Constructors are coming over to put in shelves and other counters in the shop today so we’ll have to spend time at the bakery._ ”

“ _A bakery?_ ” Damian asked.

Marinette looked at him. “ _My parents are the bakers. They sell sweets and the like there._ ”

“ _Sweets?_ ”

Marinette frowned. He never tried a treat before. That settles it. She may not be his actual mother but she can show him the joys that Paris has to offer.

She stood up and gestures to him. “ _Come on. Let’s get going. At this rate, my parents will be sure to teach you the goods until you can tell them apart from one another._ ”

“ _Tsk._ ”

Walking to her room to change, she stopped and had a sudden thought.

“ _How did you find me? Did you bust into my shop?_ ”   
  
“ _Your defense system is inadequate. I’ll have to help you reproof it.”_

* * *

  
“Welcome to the Boulangerie! How may I help you?” Her mother’s voice called from the cashier as they walked in. 

“Your input on the special of today maybe?” Marinette teased.

Sabine looked up from where she was and rushed over to hug her daughter. “Marinette! Aren’t you supposed to be resting after the move?”

“I would but construction might keep me up later so I decided to spend my time here.” Marinette hugged her before stepping back. “I also have someone to introduce.”

Sabine looked towards Damian and smiled at the lightly scowling child. “Hello. Who is this?”

“Damian.”

“Whose kid is he?”

Marinette laughed nervously. “Um...mine?”

Sabine blinked at her daughter before glancing back at the boy. Marinette curled her shoulders, waiting for an explosion. Her Maman’s reaction at times is unpredictable at times so she had no idea of what to make of her mother’s expression.

Sabine breathed in and exhaled before saying, “We better take this upstairs. Our partimers can take over for a bit.”

Marinette and Damian obliged, following her upstairs. Her Maman called for her papa as they went, telling him to bring a plate of pastries with him. Sabine started brewing a pot before joining them on the couches, waiting.

Tom bursted in to the room jovially and presented a plate of picked goodies. “For my lovely family, to dispel any awkward moments in our upcoming conversations.”

“Um,” Marinette waved a hand towards Damian, cringing. “Papa, meet my son Damian.”

The giant man blinked before looking to his wife for an explanation. Sabine shrugged and motioned for him to sit. He did so and both parents look to their daughter.

“Not that we’re not happy Sweetheart but...you moved in yesterday and now you have a son?” Tom asked in disbelief with a hint of humor. “What were you doing that led up to this?”

Marinette explained the simple story that was decided on and Damian looked to the pastries curiously. Sabine pushes the plate towards him encouragingly so he reluctantly took a macaroon. He bit into it and chewed. Everyone waited for his verdict and noticed that he seemed to like it so they didn’t comment.

“So you just decided to adopt him on a whim? At three a.m.? Just because you couldn’t sleep?”

Marinette looked away from their gazes. “Pretty much.”

“Do you have the paperwork needed?”

“I was going to do it soon.”

“So he isn’t legally adopted in the first place?”

“Well I noticed he needed a place to stay so I just let him.”

“Marinette!”

“What? I promise I’ll have the paperwork. Damian already consented to being adopted so there’s no harm done.” Marinette defended.

“Are you sure you can care for him and his needs?” Her Maman pressed.

Marinette sighed. “Yes Maman, I’m sure.”

“This is delicious.”

The three looked to Damian who finally spoke in their presence. Tom beamed at him.

“Thank you! I’ll have to show you how to make them someday. Including other family trade recipes.”

“...Really? I wouldn’t mind learning then. We have time today. Will you assist me in making them, if you don’t mind?” Damian asked, a little apprehensive. 

“Sure! Come with me.”

Tom led his new grandkid down the steps and to the bakery. Marinette and Sabine shared a look and chuckled. That went better then expected.

“I think he’s already fond of him.” Marinette smiled.

“He’s always been a family man. Of course your papa would adjust to the newest addition of the family.” Sabine said fondly.

“Hmm...I realized I never told Damian my name.”

“What?!” Her Maman exclaimed.

“Though he did break in to the shop somehow and knocked on my door, with the knowledge I was there so maybe he does know. He’s really smart considering someone his age.”

“Marinette!”


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Hey, I just realized_.” Marinette said, working on sketching her designs.

Damian sat across the room from her, reading a novel.

“ _Yes?_ ”

“ _You spoke to my parents in French._ ”

“ _Correct. After we both left the hotel, I took it upon myself to learn French while tying up loose ends before coming here_.” Damian said, flipping a page.

“ _And you didn’t think to tell me that? I’ve been speaking to you in Mandarin all week. Even my parents didn’t say anything._ ” Marinette was exasperated.

“ _I needed brushing up on my Mandarin_.” He said, unbothered.

“So I was basically a human Duolingo?” She switched to French.

“I do not know what that is.”

It’s been a week since they were rooming together. Marinette gave him the room next to her design room so that he could have a semblance of privacy. As for today, he took it upon himself to take to sitting in her presence as she worked. She’d like to think that they have been bonding with the free time they had but Damian still wasn’t too keen on sharing information about his life so it makes conversations a little stifling.

By now her shop has finished renovations with the help of her popular uncle and things were going well with the business but...

Marinette glanced up from her sketchbook and out the window. Ever since she completed Guardian training, her powers developed and she’s able to sense things beforehand. Paris may seem calm after all these years but Marinette noticed residue of magical energy being built up as the days go on. It’s a reason why she’s made her way back here in the first place. To, hopefully, stop it before it starts.

Late at night, Marinette has been going on patrol as Lady Noir after she’s sure that Damian’s asleep and keeping a lookout for potential danger. She’s tried tracking down the source of the emitting magic but it always seem to flash from one place to another. As if it’s unsure itself. Every place she’s went to has the lingering scent of enchantments and ancient tells behind it but so far she’s had to go home with no more information then what she’s already gathered and it frustrates her.

She’d like to think that Damian was none the wiser but after the third day of patrol, she’d accidentally tripped over a potted plant on her balcony while slipping in at two a.m. He asked her about it the next day but she only told him that she tripped over a trash can on her way back from the toilet. Crisis averted although not without a hint of embarrassment.

“Do you want to come with me to the fabric store? We can go shopping after and get you new accessories for your bedroom other then just your bed and desk. Decorate it to your liking a little.” Marinette suggested. 

“I do not see how decorating a room would benefit me.” Damian replied. “But if you think other necessities are needed, I will go with you.”

Marinette was delighted at the fact that her home had a fabric store nearby, with a nice range of prices to go with such beautiful fabrics. She’d been meaning to go but she was overseeing the design of her shop and only had the time for grocery shopping. Damian hadn’t left much like she had so hopefully he’ll get a bit of fresh air with the trip.

After a visit to the bakery at the beginning of the week, she’d been informed that most of her friends were out of the country for their individual jobs so she didn’t bother visiting them and took to her own time while getting acquainted with Damian and seeing to his needs.

It’s certainly strange having a child to look after but Marinette could say that she adapted well to the situation and was used to the feeling of caring for someone. Marinette did care for a whole bunch of Kwami after all so a child wasn’t difficult at all. Her feeling of despondency also disappeared with the presence of Damian so she didn’t complain. It was nice having someone to talk to that was actually human. She felt less lonely after a while of being by herself so it was nice.

The Kwami saw how she’d cheered up and immediately took to liking the young boy. Xuupu and Barkk nearly gave them away that night while they were eating dinner by knocking a lamp over and Marinette immediately blamed a nonexistent cat that liked to prowl on her balcony. Damian asked to see the cat but Marinette awkwardly diverted the question by asking him about his preference of animals to which he gladly answered.

They left the complex and strode down the street side by side while looking at different shops. Damian liked the more muted sweet pastries that her parents introduced to him so she’s been catering to his dessert wants and bought him a crepe from a nearby cart.

They stopped by the fabric shop next and she bought what she needed before taking a stroll down the Seine while looking at other various shops.

Marinette saw that Damian tend to glance at art stores curiously a couple times so she guided him in one and she bought him a couple paint palettes and canvases. Finished with that, they dropped off the bags at home before heading out again to a furniture store that she spotted on the way back and went to browse.

Damian wasn’t picky but it was hard finding things for him that he might like so she left the options to him while giving input in his choices. They finished his personalized room the next day which Marinette hope he will be more comfortable in.

He seemed to like it but didn’t comment though she noticed the grateful look he’d send her when he thinks she didn’t catch him.

* * *

  
Two weeks passed and Marinette thought she could finally ask him the question she’s been wanting to know. The question that she was now sure she’d get an answer to. Something he wouldn’t be able to deflect with the importance of it.

“When is your birthday?”

Damian looked up from where he was painting and deadpanned at her.

“Is that why you were fidgeting so much all day? Spilt coffee. Small glances. Tripping over your feet while restocking clothes racks. That’s the minimal of your clumsiness that’s been endured today. If you wanted to know you could’ve just asked.”

Marinette grinned at him sheepishly. “You never wanted to talk about yourself, so I wasn’t sure if you’d actually answer or not.”

Damian nodded at the assessment. “Fair enough. August ninth is my birthday-at least, that what I’ve been told.”

Marinette frowned in contemplation.

“What is it now?” He looked troubled at her being troubled.

“It passed. Your birthday.”

Damian sighed. “That’s all? It’s fine. I’ve never celebrated my birthday anyways.”

Marinette gaped at him. “What.”

He went back to his painting though he looked uncomfortable. “The fact that I’ve never celebrated my birthday?”

“What.”

“I’ve had gifts handed to me and nods of acknowledgement but that’s all so I’ve never paid any mind to it.” Damian grumbled. “I don’t know why you’re so shocked.”

“But...it was your birthday. You turned eight and yet...you didn’t say anything.” Marinette said sadly.

“It’s just a birthday. It’s of no importance.”

Marinette spluttered in outrage. “N-not important?! Are you crazy?!”

“I assure you I am not.”

“This can’t stand!” Marinette went on as if she didn’t hear him. “A party must be made to celebrate! No matter how late or a party so small!” Marinette declared, grabbing her phone from her pocket. She rang a number as Damian looked on.

“Who are you calling? Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

Marinette shushed him and put her phone on speaker. “Hello? Maman? Damian just told me something outrageous.”

“What is it, Marinette? Do you need more mothering tips?” Sabine asked, worriedly.

“Not at the moment, but Damian told me his birthday and it already passed. He wasn’t planning on a celebration either saying that it wasn’t important.”

Her Maman gasped mirthfully. “Oh dear, that won’t do. Tom! We have a situation!”

“Yes dear?” Marinette heard her papa call.

“Damian’s birthday passed! Called it unimportant and didn’t plan on telling anyone!” Sabine called back.

Tom yelled something indescribable before her mother got back on the phone.

“Come over to the bakery tomorrow at six and we’ll have a celebratory dinner. The bakery will be closed by then and it’s about time we have family night together.”

“Sure thing Maman.” Marinette smiled. “I’ll close down the shop for tomorrow too. See you then, love you!”

“Love you Sweetheart!”

The call ended and Marinette and Damian shared a glance, the latter looking confused.

“What?” Damian asked, apprehensive.

“Birthdays must always be celebrated within the family.” Marinette stated. “Not only is it tradition but my parents simply won’t let this slide. Once, it was a customer’s birthday and when they found out they added a birthday cake to their order and made it free of charge. You should just let them plan your birthday and just go with it.”

Damian looked at her with that expression he’s been giving her lately. Marinette didn’t know what it meant but with every nice gesture or a simple ‘how are you?’ he’d been giving her this look with confusion laced within it.

It originated from when she’d woken up to Tikki’s and Wayzz’s insistent tapping and Damian’s screaming. Marinette immediately leaped up, grabbed a metal baseball bat from her closet, and burst into Damian’s room, looking for danger. He had a nightmare that left him on full offense and she had to dodge the katana (where’d he get that?) that was aimed at her.

She had to coax him down as she defended herself with the bat until he could gather his bearings. Once he realized what he’s done, he tried to apologize to her but she only dragged him back to bed while hugging him and sang to him until he fell asleep again. She stayed with him the entire night until morning came. They didn’t speak about it but she could tell he was grateful for the silence and gave her that look ever since.

Next day came by quick and they spend their morning in relaxed quiet as she worked in the store and him by her side with the duty she assigned him with until closing time. Then they headed out to the bakery where regulars noticed them and wished Damian a happy birthday before heading up to the living room.

Decorations filled the space and a layered cake with Damian’s favorite colors was presented on a stand. While her Maman places the food on the counter, Marinette, as did Damian, noticed the extra servings that filled the entire surface.

“What’s with all the food, Maman? It’s just us isn’t it?” Marinette asked.

Right when she said that, the door flew open and Damian immediately stood on the defense in front of her. Jagged Stone walked into the residence along with Penny and when the rockstar noticed her and Damian, he made a beeline towards them.

“Marinette! It’s been so long!” Jagged excitedly said, opening his arms to hug her.

Damian grabbed Marinette’s arm and jumped back when Fang trotted over, wagging his tail at them in happiness. Marinette cooed and bent down, petting the crocodile as he leaned into her touch. Damian, astonished at the scene, could only stare until he bent down to wearily pet Fang who joyfully relished at the attention he received.

Once Marinette was sure that Damian was acquainted with Jagged’s pet, she went over to her uncle and gave him a hug before giving one to Penny as well.

“How come I have to wait to hear about your son from Tom?” Jagged demanded good-naturedly. “It’s been like what, a month or two now and we’re just now hearing about this?”

“We left tour for this.” Penny told Marinette. “Jagged really wanted to meet him and couldn’t wait.”

Marinette laughed. “That’s Jagged alright. Always doing things spontaneously. Damian this is Jagged Stone and his wife slash manager Penny Stone. Guys, this is Damian.”

Jagged took that as an opening and scooped Damian into a hug. Marinette bursted out laughing again at the discomfort shown on the boy’s face as he hung limply from the rockstar’s hold.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you guys. I was starting to get accustomed to having him around and wasn’t sure what to tell people.” Marinette admitted.

“Let’s trade stories over dinner. I have a feeling that there’s much to talk about.” Sabine suggested, leading them to the table.

The rest of the night was spent with storytelling and both Jagged and Penny laughed at Marinette’s whim of adoption stating how she’d definitely be one to do that. Laughter exchanged throughout the family and games were played.

Damian, who wasn’t accustomed to playing any type of games, learned that Marinette was a pro and demanded that she team up with him after losing so many times. She eased up on him and taught him the basics as she went up against the rest of the family.

Marinette was deeply amused at the fact that when Damian finally won a game, he actually jumped up in glee and hugged Fang. She smiled at the fact that he’s finally showing the kid side of him and hoped for more moments like this with him.

That night, they went home exhausted but happy from the fulfilling day and slept with no traumas from the past bothering them. They felt rested for the first time in a while and it couldn’t have gotten better with how things were going.

But the peace wasn’t meant to last.

At the end of the week, while Marinette was distributing new clothes to racks, the air around her tingled. Tikki discretely looked up at her from her jacket pocket and they waited.

Then the sounds of explosions and screams were heard for the first time in years.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette froze when the attack started. Then she ran out the shop looking at the devastation. Buildings crumbled to dust, and people who aren’t severely injured or dead ran for their lives. The grounds shook and Marinette had to grab onto the corner of a building to keep on her feet.

No. _No_. Not again.

She pulled out her phone and watched, praying for this not to be what she thinks. When she saw the villain, for a moment, she hoped that it was just that. A regular villain. But then she saw it.

The outline of a butterfly on the villain’s face.

Akuma.

But that can’t be.

She raced into her shop, up the stairs and into her room. Opening her closet, she felt for the button that lead to her secret compartment and pressed it. Entering a few more keys into the camouflaged panel, the box swept into view and she grabbed it. Tikki and Wayzz flew out and watched as Marinette willed the box to open, the compartments sliding open.

She grabbed the butterfly miraculous, wanting to test out it’s pulsating aura but immediately dropped it. What seems to be the brooch glowed with burning heat like a stove top emitting from it. It continued to glow brighter as she clutched her burnt hand until the miraculous crumbled, melting into useless metal.

What just happened?

Tikki and Wayzz were shocked as well, the three staring at what they thought was the butterfly miraculous. Is that why Norroo refused to materialize? The brooch was never real in the first place? The magic that’s implemented on it...it was just a ruse?

Marinette felt like she’s gonna be sick. The battle that took them years to win...only...they never won after all, did they?

“Marinette! Marinette, you have to keep a clear head. Now’s not the time to panic. I promise we’ll figure it out once we get back, but right now Paris needs Ladybug again!” Tikki reasoned, worried for her holder.

Marinette nodded numbly. Right. Right, she could do this. She’s done it before so she could do this now. She’ll find the time to spiral later but for now...

“Tikki, spots on! Wayzz, stay here and guard the miracle box, okay? Inform the Kwami of what’s happening and stay out of sight. I don’t know if Damian is coming back from the bakery or not but it’ll be best if he doesn’t know about you.” Marinette said, sliding her balcony door open.

She hopped on the ledge after making sure it was clear and glanced back at him.

Wayzz nodded. “Of course Guardian. I will do as told. Now go. Paris awaits you.”

Ladybug smiled, however grim it was and jumped, tossing her yo-yo out as she went.   
  


* * *

From what Ladybug could see, the Akuma seemed slightly different from when the original Hawkmoth reigned. Instead of the purple color scheme that was associated with him, the Akuma looked grey, the outline of the butterfly appearing at all times. Whoever the current wielder was, they controlled every aspect of the Akuma, giving no free reign to the person akumatized. Ladybug doesn’t know if it’ll be like that if she doesn’t retrieve the brooch from now on, but she’d rather not find out.

She weighed the options in her head as she analyzed the Akuma.

Adrien joined Kagami in Japan after the last battle. No black cat or dragon to help her out there. Alya and Nino are in the states, reporter and DJ jobs that couldn’t be passed up. No fox or turtle. Luka is touring the states as well. No second chance there but Juleka...a definite maybe for the tiger if she can find her. Rose too. Perhaps Mylene and Ivan. Max is in London and Kim is at a sports tournament. Chloé, New York after Miracle Queen. Sabrina, somewhere across the continent. Nathaniel, also a maybe. Alix at the Louvre, also yes. But...

Ladybug glanced at the Akuma for a moment and nodded in resolution. The public needs to know that half of Paris’s duo is here to step in. She’ll handle this first one herself.

People cheered when they noticed their heroine swung into battle. It’s been a long few years and they were glad the attacks stopped with the defeat of Hawkmoth, but it was a relief for them to see that their main protector would always be there to save them, even if they’d rather there be no villain to put the pressure on their hero in the first place. Especially when they saw that she’s alone.

The Akuma noticed this as well and grinned, sharp canines glinting in the sun. Unlike the first Akuma that Hawkmoth sent out, this villain was more on the small size then from when Stoneheart appeared. More dangerous. More intelligent. Especially with the new brooch wielder controlling every move. Unpredictable is what this is.

Ladybug scanned her opponent. Woman. Possible items, belt, hair tie...perhaps that anklet? Power...

She dodged, weaved, and landed a few hits before distancing from the Akuma leading them away from the people into a more secluded place. The earth still shook from the force of the blows the akumatized woman made which meant Ladybug had to keep off her feet most of the time.

Power...control over the earth? Super strength maybe? Still not much else to go on. All Akumas have enhanced strength.

The spotted hero glanced at yet another building that collapsed from the shockwaves.

Although this power really is something else.

This...this might take a while.   
  


* * *

When the Akuma is finally purified, Ladybug leaped home, exhausted. It wasn’t like she didn’t keep up with an exercise regimen during her travels abroad but the entire situation, it left her feeling baffled and drained then she’d ever imagined.

Dispersing her suit as she leaped onto her balcony, she slid the door closed behind her and flopped onto bed. She groaned as Tikki patted her head in silent support before flying off to find a cookie before reappearing, cuddling close to her holder as she bit into her snack.

Hawkmoth...Gabriel Agreste. No wonder why he wasn’t too bothered when the police took him away. He thought he still had a chance. It finally appeared after four years of nothing. The effect his wait had lulled the heroes into a false sense of security after some time. And now, half the team isn’t even here.

Marinette felt tears building up and buried herself into her pillow. She should’ve known. She had Bunnix as a fact of the future. She fought an Akuma with time powers for crying out loud. But she still remained ignorant and unwilling to bring up the past until it hit her in the face. The battle was not one she’d want to remember after all.

“Tikki? I-“

“MARINETTE!”

Marinette shot up as she heard Damian slamming the front door open. Tikki flew to hide as Marinette got up, ready to confront him when she was nearly hit by the door swinging open. Damian looked disheveled, like he ran here all the way from the bakery. When he saw her he launched himself at her.

Marinette braced herself for impact, but when she didn’t feel any harsh impact, she froze. Damian...Damian was hugging her. Like...full on contact.

She felt him stiffen when she didn’t return the hug and nearly pulled away but she circled her arms around his shoulders and held him there. No one said anything for a moment, the silence already portraying a lot.

She felt his tense shoulders and how tight his arms were around her abdomen. His heart was racing and his hands shook. It felt warm from where his face was pressed into her shirt.

Marinette then realized that he was scared. Not at the situation maybe, but for her. Although she couldn’t fathom why.

Pushing her own troubles aside, she focused on Damian and waited until he calmed down, letting him hold on to her as she guided them to the bed. The Hawkmoth problem could wait u til later.

Marinette sat at the edge and pulled him into her lap, her rocking him back and forth to sooth him.

After a while, he pulled back a little but refused to leave her. Instead he stayed sitting on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Damian looked a bit embarrassed but also relieved at the same time.

“Want to talk about it?” Marinette asked gently.

He didn’t meet her eyes but nodded, reluctant. She let him gather his thoughts. Troubled was his main outward expression but there was something else to it.

“When the Akuma alert sounded,” Damian started, “I didn’t know what it meant. Tom and Sabine had to explain it to me. The attack from four years ago, Hawkmoth, the heroes of Paris, they told me all about it. The news was on and we were just watching it until Ladybug came. At one point during the news stream, it showed the boutique in the background...”

Marinette nodded and waited, not seeing where this was going until realization dawned on her. Damian’s hands clenched into her shirt.

“It collapsed.” He whispered, voice shaky. “The entire complex was nothing but broken plaster, and bricks. I-I thought you’d been crushed a-and fought your parents, trying to leave the bakery but they initiated lockdown mode and the shutters, doors, or windows wouldn’t open. I begged them to let me save you but they told me,” he choked on his words but nevertheless continued, looking stricken.

“They told me that if you really had been crushed by the debris...that you were already dead. I couldn’t save you even if I tried. But-but that Ladybug would do what she could and fix everything. That you’d be okay again. I didn’t like it but I had to wait. So when it was finally safe, I just...ran.”

Marinette wiped his tears as he cried. She felt guilty, being the reason of his distress but she couldn’t tell him otherwise. Her miraculous weighed heavily on her ears at the thought of what she’s going to say next but it had to be done.

“I’m okay Damian. Really. Victims who are involved in the attack never remembers what had happened to them after Ladybug’s cure so it won’t traumatize anyone.”

“But I remember.” He sniffs, frowning.

“Unfortunately, survivors do remember.” Marinette nodded. “That’s why there are so many therapists and meditation centers scattered throughout Paris and stayed ever since. It’s the best they could do to cope given the situation but...it’s all we’ve got.”

“That’s not reliable.” Damian argued, sadness giving way to anger. “Centering yourself with meditation won’t help with emotional control with this villain. People are only going to develop unhealthy mechanisms to combat this madness. There needs to be more effective means that will be sure to keep these outbursts from the terrorist under control.”

“Damian, control your emotions.” Marinette warned, glancing towards her window. “We could be targeted anytime now that the brooch is made known again.”

“Brooch? What brooch?”

“I’ll explain some other time. Let’s just relax and try to get through the day without any more problems yeah?”

* * *

Damian was traumatized from the first attack and wouldn’t let Marinette stay out of sight for too long. Every time she stepped away he made a move to follow her, even if it’s a trip to the storage room or even the bathroom (he’d wait outside but stayed close by). It made transforming all the harder when she’d try and find excuses to leave but couldn’t be able to at times. The only relief she had was at night when he’d go to sleep and she could finally free-run across the roofs.

But she didn’t have the heart to deny him.

After months of Akuma attacks, Marinette became worn down. Her sleep schedule was messed up and she’d skip out on meals. The mess was getting to her even when she tried not to show it.

Damian got better at handling her absence but he was still weary, checking on her every once in a while if he doesn’t hear anything from her. Things were tense and and the attacks weren’t making it any better. 

Marinette decided a break was needed and took much needed time away from both jobs she had. It was a rare day without any Akuma attacks and she was going to make use of it. The sun was out, the wind felt nice, it was the perfect timing. So she closed down shop and took Damian with her. During an outing near the Place Charles de Gaulle, they bought ice cream from André and Marinette was telling him stories about her childhood and other stories about her friends and embarrassing crush moments when she heard him say it.

“And then I stacked garbage cans up the wall outside of the manor where I knew security cameras couldn’t see me and I started climbing. Granted, I didn’t get far but still. It was an accomplishment.” Marinette said, cringing at the memory.

“You are out of your mind.” Damian stated, eating his cone. “Why anyone would do that for a simple crush is beyond me. It sounds like obsession with stalker tendencies if you ask me.”

Marinette winced at his bluntness. “Hey, I know that! I’m so so glad I grew out of it. Imagine the looks I’d get if it continued.”

“And the lawsuits. And a restraining order. Maybe multiple.”

“Now you’re just patronizing me.” She pouted at him.

He smirked at her. “You made it so easy to. If you didn’t want to be judged for your questionable actions made when you were younger, I suggest not saying anything at all, mother. Or perhaps you should tell me more about how clumsy are and how you’d gotten held hostage more than once because of ‘bad luck?’”

“Don’t joke about my clumsiness. And it was only Evillustrator really who kind of held me hostage. Then there was Darkblade who made us get holed up at the mayor’s court. Not many hostage situations in all but-wait what did you call me?”

Damian looked confused when she turned to see him. “Are you referring to name calling? I was sure I kept it in my head.”

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him. “First, rude. Second, did you just call me...mother?”

Realization dawned on him and he turned away, though not effective because of his red ears. Warmth flooded her when it sank in for her as well and she couldn’t help but feel happy. Maybe he finally accepted her after all, even if there was no legal binding to it.

“Is...that a problem?”

Marinette saw how hesitant he became and her grin turned into a soft smile. Whoever his real mother is, she was totally jealous of the woman. Who would drive away such a cute, grumpy, emotionally constipated, but lovable child like this?

She did the only thing she could think of and squeeze him in a hug. He didn’t hug her back at first but then eased into it when he realized she wasn’t letting go any time soon. They stood there embracing as people walked passed them without a care.

“That’s perfectly fine with me.” Marinette murmured. “I don’t mind being your mom. Having you as a son is an absolute joy. You make me happy and I haven’t been lonely since your arrival. I may not have expected you in the beginning but I don’t think I could go back to not having you by my side. You’re already family. Even before we knew it. You’re very important to me. Even if you decide to leave me one day, know that I’ll remember you and continue to call you family, even when we’re miles apart.”

Damian didn’t say anything to that. He just held her tighter, conveying his true emotions. If dark patches appear on her shirt, they didn’t say anything about that either. Their presence to each other is enough.   
  


* * *

A year passed and the two continued living together. Damian has long since forgotten about the debt that brought him there in the first place and he became more comfortable with calling Marinette ’mother’ although he started switching to ‘Maman’ just like how Marinette called her own mother. Marinette decided that signing him up for public school isn’t a bad idea, seeing as he needed to learn social interactions. In turn, with him being vegetarian, she also adapted into the habit of making suitable dishes for them both and now she was vegetarian as well.

Going to the gym together became a favorite activity they’d do together and they’ve bonding while sparring. Damian surprised her at how he knew how to fight and taught her non-lethal moves when she requested and she in turn taught him how to plan strategy on the fly, using his surroundings instead of charging in.

Between family outings and civilian duties, she still had being Ladybug to contend with. She’s managed to keep her identity a secret from him so far but things were still turbulent when dealing with Akumas. Some of her old teammates came back to Paris to help with the defeat of the new Papillion but not all of them showed. With Adrien remaining in Japan, there was no one to wield the black cat miraculous so she didn’t bother bringing it out, only using it for covert patrols from time to time when trying to acquire information. Especially any about the new butterfly wielder. 

When attacks became too frequent, she had to assign permanent wielders to take up the job, seeing as she couldn’t keep fighting alone or going back and forth.

Marinette almost gave away her identity to Damian at one point because she took a nasty blow and realized that unlike Hawkmoth’s Akuma who couldn’t get through the magical protection of the suit, Papillion’s Akumas can. Hawkmoth didn’t fight to kill but Papillion does which makes it more unnerving.

While sewing a dress after getting home from that fight (after a pretense of going grocery shopping), Damian noticed that she favored her left side more but didn’t say anything, knowing she could trip suddenly and slam into the countertop as she once did. But then he noticed the blood tinting her dark jeans into a pitch black color and freaked out.

He’d asked her why she wasn’t healed from the cure as he helped patched her up but she only tells him that the cure doesn’t always work. He became more cautious about letting her leave the place but with school making him leave for periods of time, he didn’t have a say in making her stay.

Since then, she’s worn more black when injured and made sure to dispose of bloody bandages before he could see them ever since.

It was nearing the two year mark of their living together when she finally made a mistake due to her recklessness.

She left through the bathroom window in a hurry when the alarm sounded. Which would have been fine and all but she forgot something.

It’d been a long fight and she just wanted to get home as quick as she could. Ladybug snuck back in through the same window and silently closed it behind her before de-transforming. She sighed out in relief and turned around, wanting to get back to her designs when she froze.

Damian stared back at her, unblinking. Neither said a word and the situation became more compromising for her. Several emotions flashed through his face before resignation settled in his features.

“So that’s where you disappear to during the battles.” Damian sighed. 

Marinette nodded, still awkward.

“I suppose I should let you explain yourself. Though if you don’t mind...”

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry! I’ll leave you to your business now!”

Marinette tried not to slam the door when she left but she probably didn’t succeed. Revealing your identity to your son while he was on the toilet is one of the worst case reveals she could have gotten. And all because she forgot to lock the door.

They had a long talk afterwards, but Damian didn’t seem to mind her being a superhero. She told him about her heroic beginnings and how being a hero was never meant to be on her résumé but that she took up the responsibility anyways after an incident. Tikki sat on her shoulder as she told him about the miraculous, the Kwami (his eyes lit up even more at that-seeing as he’s still staring at Tikki in interest), and it’s importance. Her hardships, trauma, and insecurities were laid out bare for him and she didn’t hold back, wanting to tell him everything.

Surprisingly, he in turn talked to her about his own backstory. How he grew up in a test tube, raised in the League of Assassins, taught to kill, his trouble in trust, and why they are the reason he’s on the run. Responsibility was forced on him from birth and he had to go through many trials and his own hardships that exposed him to near death experiences from a young age.

Marinette fisted her hands at that and had to fight the urge to find the League herself and Cataclysm them to dust. But she refrained so that she wouldn’t be akumatized and put the plan on a back burner, listening to the rest of Damian’ story.

His father was Batman, Bruce Wayne (Marinette kept a straight face but she was actually freaking out about that) and his adopted brothers and other possible siblings were the rest of the vigilantes in Gotham. His mother was Talia Al Ghul, a prominent figure in the League of Assassins. Damian also warned her that he may be being tracked down by the League but his efforts to evade has been working so far.

Damian also admitted to skipping school at times to plant evidence of his presence across the continent to drive them away from Paris but that it won’t keep them gone forever. That she should expect that the League may find them.

Marinette shrugged at that. She’d also been in near death situations many times and had already conditioned herself to expect that. She told him so, which only made him frown but he seemed to understand the burden already placed on her shoulders and how her mindset was wired from long years as a hero.

He even asked her if he could join with helping her fight but she convinced him not to take the path she did since it took away much of her childhood. That he should stay out of sight as much as he could because of the League of Assassins and that it would be safer for him. He seemed upset about that but after a lot of convincing, he relented and supported her from afar. But even then, his resolve didn’t last long nor did he make any promises.

Which was why when he saw her being stabbed on live tv during an Akuma attack, he saw red and immediately looked to the direction of the Miracle Box, a plan forming in his head just as his Maman taught him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alter Egos:
> 
> Harken, Rose Lavillant. Holder of the pig miraculous
> 
> Tigress, Juleka Couffaine, holder of the tiger miraculous
> 
> Lil’ Souris, Mylène Haprèle, holder of the mouse

The next Akuma didn’t have flashy powers like the last few have, but wielded countless blades that the Akuma was clearly a professional with. Whoever Papillion was, they decided to give this one full control, knowing a prodigy when they see one. Looks like Papillion isn’t a master of sword arts. The team (tiger, pig, and mouse miraculous activated) had trouble defeating the opponent without Papillion’s interference which is what the villain intended anyways.

Marinette rarely pulled an all-nighter anymore but she couldn’t sleep the night before which made Ladybug not at the top of her game. Her moves were still precise and strong but instinct took over the more the battle went on. Her teammates saw her struggling to form a plan and acted on defense, helping guide her and protect as Ladybug strategized.

The Akuma (Cutlass-she sighed at that) had no restraints, slashing with precision at anyone who came at them. The Miracle Team already had cuts piling up and bruises from landing blows. The object hadn’t been spotted yet so the obvious choice would be the many swords, daggers, and knives on its person. It’s still a huge challenge in trying to get close to the Akuma.

Lil’ Souris wouldn’t be able to use Multitude, seeing as it’s not needed, but maybe-

CLANG!

Ladybug blocked the sword by pulling the string of her yo-yo taunt before leaping backwards, a teammate taking her place in engaging with the Cutlass.

That was too close. But a moment of closeness was all she needed. Back pocket. A folded picture.

“Her back pocket!” Ladybug yelled.

The team moved forward, attacking as one. They were able to back the Akuma against a wall, them rapidly closing in but watchful of the weapons. Cutlass growled and slashed at them, a move effective in not letting them get too close.

No one moved for a second until Cutlass bent down, picking something up at their feet that they couldn’t see. Then the Akuma lunged forward, kicking Tigress away, slashing at Lil’ Souris who leaped back to dodge. Their adversary then grabbed Harken and swung her around towards Ladybug.

Ladybug instinctively caught her but didn’t see the blade aimed near her ribs.

“Ladybug watc-“

Slick!

Ladybug froze as did everyone else. The Akuma yanked the blade out and flicked the blood onto the ground. The spotted heroine sank to her knees as Harken panicked, not knowing how to stop the blood from running but placed her hands over the wound to staunch the flow.

Tigress and Lil’ Souris attacked Cutlass with renewed ferocity as their third member tried to help their leader.

“H-hang on Ladybug. They’ll get the i-item a-and then you’ll be okay again. Just h-hang on okay? Stay awake.” Harken stuttered, desperate to help.

Ladybug nodded but she felt numb. Her back was touching the concrete and she didn’t remember when it happened. Her eyes started getting tunnel vision and sounds of the battle felt muffled. Knowing that Harken wouldn’t be able to help her like this, she weakly gestured towards the Akuma. Her teammate hesitated before realizing Ladybug’s intention and got up, checking on her again before joining the rest in fighting.

The sooner they get the item, the sooner things stood a chance of getting fixed.

She should get up. She knows she should. Whoever Papillion was, they could easily come and snatch her miraculous for themself. But she was rapidly losing feeling in her limbs. Her eyes felt heavy.

‘Three minutes.’ Ladybug thought. ‘Let me close eyes for three minutes. Just...three...’

She closed her eyes, her body relaxing. Her ears didn’t register the shouts from either side. Somehow, this felt familiar to her. Almost as if...

‘Marinette.’ Tikki whispered from the depths of her subconscious. ‘Marinette, get up. Please.’

‘Right...Akuma. Gotta...gotta go get them...’

Ladybug opened her eyes and stared blankly at the sky before rolling over onto her stomach, however slow-paced it was. Pain shot through her but she ignored it, bracing her hands on either side of her. She struggled a few times but managed to push herself back into her knees. A hand instinctively clutched her wound, as she forced herself to rise, wobbly on her feet.

The heroine glanced towards the Akuma and stepped forward, one feet after another. She still felt like she’s moving too slow. There goes Lil’ Souris, flying out of sight because of a hit. Harken seemed to be hurtin-oh wait there was a huge gash on her thigh and shoulder. Hopefully the cure will help deal with that or else she’ll have to be off her feet for a couple days. Where...where’s Tigress?

Too busy watching for her teammates, she noticed too late that she’d capture Cutlass’ attention again, the latter charging at her.

Dang, she’s too tired to move. Is she going to have to get stabbed again? Could they not?

She gritted her teeth and braced herself but a voice cut in.

“CATACLYSM!”

Cutlass’ sword immediately turned to dust and both hero and villain swung around to look at the newcomer in surprise.

Black assassin garb was donned by a small figure. Though unlike a regular assassin, there were noticeable cat ears poking out of a hood and a furry tail swinging back and forth from a belt with well-stocked arsenals. A mask covered the lower half of their face but their uncovered eyes were slitted like a cat’s. Green. A familiar green, in fact. Miraculous magic won’t be able to hide this from her.

“Da-um Chat?!” Ladybug asked.

Cutlass frowned and pulled out another blade hidden on them. “That’s not Chat Noir. Just a small child.”

The butterfly symbol appeared before the Akuma, Papillion trying to make contact. Before another word could be uttered, Damian leapt forward with shocking speed and kicked the dagger out of grip (Ladybug winced, seeing the oddly bent wrist) and punched the Akuma right in the face, making Cutlass fly back from impact. He then prowled over, a furious expression on his face as he raised his katana.

Ladybug, realizing his intention, screamed, “Chat, stop! Don’t kill them!”

His blade froze, inches away from piercing the akuma’s chest. Ladybug’s heart raced, both from blood loss and adrenaline. Her teammates regrouped back to her, assessing the scene curiously but also wearily. Damian looked over at her, waiting, as his eyes flickered down to her wound, eyes regretful but worried. The Akuma groaned and he stood defensively, ready to attack.

“Back pocket.” Ladybug coughed out, trying to guide him. “Folded picture. Tear it.”

Damian quickly did as told, watching as the Akuma flew out. Ladybug captured it, releasing the Cure after realizing she didn’t use any of her powers. The Cure swept throughout Paris and she felt the worst of her wound close, sighing at the warmth but could still feel the pain lingering. She’ll have to check that later. As for now...

Ladybug said goodbyes to her teammates while motioning for Damian to follow and they took to the rooftops, running and jumping back home. Once they were safely inside, they de-transformed and Damian fussed over her new wound as she contemplated. Plagg and Tikki were hovering around her in concern as she remained unresponsive, within her own thoughts.

Marinette didn’t like the idea of Damian having to intervene but she had to admit, he did a good job stepping in at the right time. Disregarding the fact that he would willingly kill someone put a dampener on the mood but she had no doubt that he’d be a good hero if taught correctly. He wasn’t a son of Batman for no reason. Must be in his blood.

Then she thought back to the clothes that Damian wore while wielding the cat miraculous and frowned. A dead giveaway. Not to the citizens of Paris, but to the League of Assassins themselves. This could mean trouble if word got out. There should be renowned hackers disguised in the League after all. And if Damian said that they were tracking him...

Marinette glanced at Damian who was happily petting Plagg, the Kwami purring in pleasure. She looked down at her bandaged abdomen. He’s not the same kid who’d shown up at her doorstep. His time here with her and her parents must’ve helped him realize that this was what families are supposed to be like. He learned to trust. To be normal. To feel (however emotionally constipated he still was).

He’s changed but she doesn’t know how to teach him how to leave his assassin background in the past. She knows that part of him will always stay with him but she wanted to help him suppress it in a healthy way. To not rely on such toxic instincts. That he won’t turn to his compulsion of killing when threatened or someone he cares about being threatened.

Marinette thought about Bruce Wayne and Gotham. About the vigilantes there and how Batman had a strict no killing rule.

She grimaced. It seemed fitting. Ideal even. But she can’t help but feel like he won’t like it nor accept this plan. She knew she wouldn’t like it either. But between her safety and his...

The Kwami flew around, chattering happily while Damian looked at ease, eyes looking at them in wonderment. Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Trixx nuzzled in his hair. Ziggy napping on his shoulder. Duusu and Orikko perched on his knees where he sat. The scene was too adorable, it made her heart ache at what she’s about to propose.

“Damian.”

Voices ceased and Damian as well as the Kwami turned to look at their Guardian. She swallowed, nervous but steeled her nerves.

“How would you like to go to Gotham?”

Damian stared at her. Marinette studied him for a reaction and the Kwami did the same. Damian remained still, unmoving till Marinette saw it.

Hidden in his eyes was panic, insecurity, and worry. She rushed to reassure him.

“You don’t have to!” Marinette waved her hands frantically. “It’s not that I don’t want you here but, I just thought you’d like to meet your father and brothers and-wait I think I need to rephrase this so just let me explain, okay?”

Damian slowly nodded and she took a breath, letting it out as she began explaining.

“I’m afraid.” She admitted. “Not for me but for you. That outfit you subconsciously wore with the cat miraculous seems too related with the League. Your fighting skills and garment were recorded on live television and I’m afraid that it might be seen. The mayor may have put a block to keep the news confined to Paris exclusively but if the League is as cunning as I think they are, they might have access to information globally if they wished to access it.”

Marinette took his hands in hers and held them. “Now that you’ve outed yourself to the public, they might come for you. The magic of the miraculous may keep them from figuring out your identity but they still might send someone to investigate. Not only will the miraculous be at risk but your location might be compromised as well.”

Damian thought about it. “That’s true. They won’t stop in obtaining information if they think it’ll benefit them and will resort to ruthless methods. The miraculous are strong artifacts that will definitely interest them if they have knowledge of them and I’d rather not subject the Kwami to such cruelty. Getting me back would be an added bonus since I know exactly what the miraculous entails.”

“By sending you to Gotham, your father can watch over you. Maybe he can teach you how to suppress your inclination to being an ex-assassin. You won’t be suspected in Gotham because Talia never told Bruce of your existence right? There’s a chance she’ll suspect that you won’t go visit him yourself seeing as you’d been taught to be independent. She won’t know that you have help nor would you be one to seek it out. Going to Gotham would be a great contingency plan.” Marinette told him, growing more sure of this.

Damian wasn’t so sure. “Will you be coming with me if I go?”

Marinette smiled sadly at him and he understood. “I’m sorry, Damian. With Papillion still active, I can’t just up and leave Paris. You’ll have to go alone.”

“What if the League finds you here?” Damian worried. “I’d rather be here to help protect you then leave you to their barbaric ways!”

“I can handle them. I’ve faced worse before.” Marinette stated. “You’ll be safer with your father.”

Damian protested. “But-“

“Damian.” Marinette said gently. “It won’t be forever. We’ll keep in touch. As soon as I’ve defeated Hawkmoth for good and take back the real miraculous, I’m coming straight to you. I will never abandon you. Even if I’ll be busy with work and planning strategies with my team, I’ll always make time for you.”

Damian glared at her. “You have no regards to your own safety. You’re doing this because of mine and I don’t like it.”

“You’re my son. Of course I’m going to choose you over me. That’s something that won’t ever change. Your mother was wrong to care you in such a way and I won’t be like her. If you need me, I’ll be there. If you need someone to vent to, I’m there to listen. If you need me to remind you of how important you are and how much you matter, I’ll sing your praises. Family, Damian. That title will always remain even when miles apart.”

Marinette pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the head. “I love you, Son. I just want you to be happy and safe.”

Damian pressed his face into her shoulder, hugging her tightly. “You’ll come for me?”

“I promise.”

“This wasn’t proposed because I stepped in, is it?”

“Of course not.”

“Then...then I suppose a trip to Gotham is in order.”

“Later. I want you here as long as you can before you have to go.”

“My birthday is coming up. We can inform everyone before I leave. One last celebration.”

Marinette nods. “That works. But until then, let’s spend time together making all sorts of memories to remember.”

Damian smiled. “I’d like that, Maman.”

* * *

  
The weeks passed by quick. Marinette closed down shop a couple times, only taking online commissions in order to have outings with her son. Many activities and visits to places that Damian haven’t done and gone to were introduced. Ice skating, the Louvre, paint balling (which he seemed to enjoy the most), water parks, the carnival, they’ve all been taken into account. Marinette bought a camera with her to take pictures whenever she could remember to while Damian enjoyed the excursions.

Then Damian’s tenth birthday came up and when the family found out that Damian was leaving, an even bigger party was thrown. Marinette rented out the the park nearby once she saw how big preparations were.

Jagged and Penny showed up like the last two parties but there was extended list of invites. Her friends who came back to Paris and the ones that were already here were invited this time around. Marinette had fun introducing her son to them and catching up on recent goings. Clara Nightingale, other big name celebrities who’d commissioned Marinette, regulars from the bakery, and other people who she didn’t know came.

Marinette was worried about the influx of people joining due to Damian dislike of crowds but when she found him, he was happily cuddled up in a pet pen that Jagged rented out for his birthday. Being surrounded by puppies, kittens, bunnies, and other animals seemed like a dream come true for the ex-assassin child and Marinette cooed at the sight, taking many pictures.

When she saw the horses led in through the gate, she started getting worried but otherwise okay with it. But then an elephant, giraffes, and a panther also showed up. Marinette had to convince Jagged not to be overkill and that the pet pen was enough. Jagged couldn’t be swayed and one look at Damian’s pleading kitten eyes made her give in. After she told Jagged no more than what was already paid for though. The rockstar agreed and the party continued well into the night, leaving guests satisfied and happy.

The week after, it was the last full day before Damian had to leave so the family spent time together at the bakery where Damian’s luggage was placed. Jagged and Penny stayed behind too, going to the airport with them to see Damian off at his destination.

At night, when mother and son knew everyone else was asleep, they waited up in Marinette’s old bedroom, talking quietly with the Kwami.

“Of course he would choose my miraculous! It’s one of the strongest one in the box so he’d obviously grab it, seeing how amazing I am.” Plagg boasted.

Tikki blankly stared at her half. “He probably only chose it by chance. Not because of how ‘awesome’ you are.”

“You’re just jealous he didn’t choose you.”

“I was being wielded by Marinette. He couldn’t choose me even if he wanted to.”

“You didn’t object to being jealous.”

“Plagg.”

Marinette quietly laughed at their interaction, amused. Damian sat next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder with the Kwami perched on them. None of them could sleep, knowing that Damian would be leaving in the next few hours so they decided to stay up, a huge platter of food and drinks for the Kwami as they squabbled.

Damian was noticeably quiet during dinner and later when she asked him why, he admitted to being nervous but also reluctant to leave.

“Grandad Jagged and Nonna Penny said that they’ll visit me in Gotham sometimes but,” he paused, looking away. “You won’t be there. Nor will grandpa Tom or grandma Sabine.”

“Aww, Damian.”

Marinette ruffled his hair to which he scowled at, shoving her hand away to fix his hair.

“FaceTime is mandatory two to three times every week. Calls can be placed anytime. Communication is key and I won’t let you cut off from me. In a way, I’m always there so you have nothing to worry about. Promise.”

With that, he relaxed and started talking to the Kwami, spoiling them with treats and petting them. When three a.m. came around (how ironic) he stood at the airport gates. Jagged and Penny would travel some way with him because adult supervision was needed so Marinette didn’t have to worry about afterwards. She knew Damian could make it to the manor by his own means without any troubles.

So after he said goodbye to her parents, the four gave them some privacy a few feet away. Damian hugged Marinette as tightly as she did him, neither wanting to let go. So they held on until the announcement stated that first class passengers are to board first. Damian looked up at her as she smiled reassuringly at him, eyes teary. He let go when Jagged gently placed a hand on his shoulder guiding him away.

Damien looked back at her once more before disappearing through the gate. Marinette wiped a tear off her face as her parents stood on either side of her also teary.

Marinette took a shaky breath. ‘Bruce Wayne. Whoever you are, I hope you’ll treat him well. If you don’t...Ladybug will have to pay a visit to Gotham and you won’t like how Lady Luck delivers punishment.’

* * *

  
Damian wasn’t sure how to feel about meeting his father. Or his adopted family. He just wanted to stay with his Maman but with how things are going to end up, taking steps to be ahead of the enemy is a sure way of keeping everyone safe.

As soon as Gotham is in view from the plane window, he started wondering if his mo-Talia will be alerted somehow with his arrival. That woman always knew things that related to him even if he’d never told her so he questioned if whether or not Talia notes his three year stay in Paris. Maybe she’d gotten word of Paris’ siege as well.

The very thought troubled him but he pushed it to the back of his mind. Granddad Jagged hugged him once the plane landed and Nonna Penny did the same before they left for their next flight after reassurance that he’d be safe and had reliable transportation.

Damian began his trek out into Gotham and made his way to the manor, staying in the shadows. It’ll take him a while to get there and his features were undeniably like his father’s so he didn’t want attention from Gothamites who may still be awake.

Pulling his hood further over his face, he silently dragged his luggage along mulled over his plans while being aware of his surroundings at the same time. His father won’t trust him and would most likely ~~demand~~ ask for a DNA test. Damian would gladly give it to him if it’ll reassure him. His adopted siblings...trouble but nothing he can’t handle. He knew what to expect after Maman enrolled him in school so dealing with nuisances is nothing if only a bit irritating. Alfred Pennyworth. A mystery. Very intelligent. Unpredictable. Though with Talia’s praise and warning towards the man he doesn’t know what to think of him.

There are others he would have to be cautious with, such as Cassandra Cain, Barbra Gordon, and Stephanie Brown. The first two’s abilities would be a problem but he’ll deal with it when the time comes. He would say that he’s a good actor but not everyone with expertise and experience would be fooled.

Even so if his Maman was willing give him up for his safety, he in turn will do all he can to protect her. So in order to fool the League...

His frown turned into a feral-like grin as he walked, scaring a homeless person further into the alley.

He’ll pretend he never had any contact with Paris at all. He’ll act like he’d been coming straight from Nanda Parbat after having contact with the League of Assassins. That Talia sent him. His father won’t trust him so easily when they would meet either way so why not cast suspicion further?

If his Maman had to meet him as his bratty arrogant self first, then maybe his father should have the same treatment.

Any connection to his Maman and Paris would be overlooked if this backstory gave the intended effect and he can’t help but feel giddy at the formulated plan he immediately put into action.

After scaling the manor’s electric fence (he scoffed at that-amateurish security), easing past a trip-wired lawn, and disabling multiple security systems, Damian arrived at the doorstep, his one luggage beside him. Raising his right hand, a pitch black ring glinted in the moonlight as he pressed the doorbell. Damian waited, getting into character.

He was no longer just Damian from Paris. In his place stood the heir of Demons, prince of the League of Assassins, Damian Al Ghul.

When the door opened to a graying man with his father standing just behind them, Damian turned his nose up at them haughtily.

He won’t smile here. He won’t let himself show any emotion. People of Gotham were beneath him, even his so called ‘family.’ Instead he’ll be the nightmare child he once was to off put them. To get them to accept him but leave him to his own business. He wasn’t here for friends or even acquaintances. He was here to protect his real family back in Paris. To protect his Maman. And he’d do anything in his power to make sure he succeeds. Even if he has to forsake the Waynes. For he was not one of them.

“Hello?” Pennyworth questioned.

“Greetings to you Pennyworth. Father. My name is Damian Al Ghul. Son of Talia Al Ghul and Bruce Wayne. Or rather, the famed Batman. I would say that it’s a pleasure to meet you but I’d be telling a lie so I won’t say such a thing. Any questions before I am lead to my room?”

“...”

“...”

The two older men shared a glance, one baffled/weary and one already in acceptance. Damian inwardly smirked. This is going to be better than he thought.

Bruce Wayne cleared his throat.

“Are you sure you are my son?” The billionaire asked.

“I will give you a sample of my blood for testing. You can see for yourself then. Although I gotta say Father,”

Damian stepped inside, scanning the eldest Wayne. “I thought you’d be taller.”

* * *

  
~A few hours before~

In the Bat Cave:

Bruce Wayne sat in front of multiple giant computer screens, updating files on the Rogues that he’d recently put back in Arkham. He couldn’t sleep after being plagued by nightmares so he came down here to work.

Alfred, knowing everything that went on inside the manor, knew his ward was having trouble sleeping and brought a pot of tea down. After pouring both of them a cup, they tended to their own duties in silence.

After a while, as Alfred was cleaning, he’d accidentally moved the mouse of a computer, the screen lighting up.

He curiously looked at the webpage pulled up that one of the boys must’ve left up earlier. Jagged Stone’s private Instagram account showed so he scrolled through it. On the pictures he tapped on, he could see a like left by Tim, Dick, and even Jason as well as a couple comments addressing the rockstar in excited and happy tones.

He kept scrolling down until a picture caught his attention. It’s been dated just a day or two ago but it’s a post of Jagged, his manager, a French-Asian woman, and a small boy who’s scowling as Jagged slung an arm around the kid as he was given a noogie.

Alfred snorted in amusement before studying the boy closer.

‘He looks awfully familiar.’ The butler thought. ‘Perhaps...’

“Master Bruce?”

“Yes Alfred?” Bruce questioned from his seat.

The screen illuminated his dark circles and Alfred frowned. Has he not been getting enough rest? Maybe he should put sleeping pills in the man’s drink again?

“Have you ever had a tryst in Paris?” Alfred questioned, his mind already forming suspicions.

“Why?”

At least the master admitted it.

“Hmm...” Alfred stared at the picture displayed on the computer screen in contemplation. “The boy looks very uncanny.”

“What?” Bruce sighed tiredly.

Alfred shook his head. “Nothing, Master Bruce.” He closed out of the website and shut the computer down before walking over. “Go to bed sir. Work can wait until tomorrow.”

“It’s fine Alfred. You go on ahead.” Bruce said, halfheartedly.

“It wasn’t a suggestion. You need the few hours you have left to rest before heading off to a meeting tomorr-“

A beep sounded on a computer screen and both men checked on it. Bruce frowned as did Alfred. The security systems’ been disabled? By whom? Everyone else is asleep. They checked through the cameras only find that they’ve been taken out. They checked the cameras from inside the manor and didn’t see anything strange. Until the doorbell was heard near the front doors of the manor.

At this hour?

Alfred left the cave and Bruce trailed after him, not wanting the butler to go alone. At the front door, Alfred got ready to open it but Bruce placed a hand on his shoulder, a sign to wait. Bruce walked up to a vase on the stand nearby, reached in and pulled out a dagger before walking back to the door, hiding the weapon behind his back.

The butler opened the door and a green-eyed boy came into view. The very same one from the picture he’d seen moments earlier, along with the same scowl on his face.

“Hello?” Alfred greeted, unsure of why the boy was here now.

“Greetings to you Pennyworth. Father. My name is Damian Al Ghul. Son of Talia Al Ghul and Bruce Wayne. Or rather, the famed Batman. I would say that it’s a pleasure to meet you but I’d be telling a lie so I won’t say such a thing. Any questions before I am lead to my room?”

Bruce certainly had some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’ve decided not to answer any questions until the fifth chapter so that I can wait until the buildup of questions to answer them all at once.
> 
> Age:  
> Marinette was 18 when she left. 24 when she returned.  
> Damian came to her when he was 7. I kept the storyline the same as canon, going to Gotham when he’s 10.  
> Dick, Jason and Tim will be younger than Marinette.  
> As for Bruce, he and Marinette will not meet yet until a few more chapters maybe but Marinette will be 30-32 by then so maybe Bruce could be 37-39. I’ll let you imagine the rest of the boys’ age.
> 
> Will Marinette be in a relationship?  
> I’m not sure yet. This fic is written on a whim so there are no definitive answers yet. The plot will develop wherever my brain takes us.
> 
> Why didn’t Marinette just foster Damian?  
> I just didn’t think about it. It’s true that explanations may be easier for the characters but I just really want Damian to have an established family he can count on. Nothing more to it. 
> 
> Similarities to another fic?  
> I’ve recently read it after it being mentioned to me and I could definitely say that it’ll just be that one thing that’s similar. Honest. This story has been in the works, which is why the first three chapters came out so quickly. So if it seems familiar, sorry. I didn’t want to do the school trip, Daminette troupe so I did this. 
> 
> Don’t expect this fic to be the same as the other one because the plot line will thicken and Damian will bring his secrets to the grave (literally, but he’ll be fine) so enjoy reading!
> 
> Damian didn’t expect Jagged to take pictures of him. At least Jagged posted it on his private account. This will be revisited in a future chapter.
> 
> No scheduled updates. I’ll upload when I can.
> 
> Paris Arc=finished


	6. Chapter 6

It may have taken almost a year for Damian to get used to having his family back in Paris, but there is no way he’s ever getting used to the family here in Gotham. It’s been some time since he’s been here and he absolutely despises the Waynes.

“Hey Demon Spawn, if I ask you a question are you going to try to stab me again like last time?”

He really hated them.

“If you ask the same question as last time then yes Todd, I will stick my katana in you and I won’t miss. Don’t even try to interfere Grayson.”

“ _Oooh,_ such temper.”

“Yeah relax Dames. Wouldn’t wanna be benched during patrol again now would you?”

Can’t he just go back to his Maman now?

“No names on the field. Be more vigilant.” Batman’s gruff voice reprimanded.

Damian scrunched his face in agitation, knowing he’s playing into Todd’s hands but he’s tired of having the same conversations so he’s been short with the people around him. His father only sighed at the end of his comms, hearing the same rebuttals and threats.

The mantle of Robin was given to him two years ago. Since then, a lot of things have happened. Mostly the bad but there were good moments.

With his family, he wasn’t always as close to his father then he is to his eldest brother. After the first meeting, their interactions have been tense and strained at the mention of being raised by a world renowned assassin (as Damian expected) but he knew his father was trying. Bruce taught him that killing isn’t an answer. Eventually he could see where his father came from (even if it took a while). He started to understand that lives weren’t so disposable and with his Maman’s advice and encouragement, he started to hold off on his attacks, using non-lethal methods to subdue an enemy.

His father saw his progress and gifted him Titus, a Great Dane who Damian took a liking to immediately. Though if it’s been questioned that his father actually gave it to him as a way to bond, his father will ~~awkwardly~~ surely deny it.

Then progress seemingly stopped, to him at least, when he killed Ducard during a battle with him and his father. Despite his initial thought, Bruce wasn’t too upset, knowing how hard it is to change when one grew up with the viewpoint that killing was acceptable. Turning that instinct into a more humane resolve is the hardest training he’s done yet but not impossible. So he kept trying.

His father’s disappearance had thrown everyone in for a loop. He took to his role as Robin as Grayson had to don the bat suit to keep crime at bay. With his family’s despondency about the missing man, things were stressful with running Wayne Enterprises and nightly hours spent as vigilantes. It took most of the year for his father’s return and the duo became just that again. A duo. With the occasional join-ins with his brothers as Grayson became Nightwing again.

Now he’d been patrolling as Redbird with Wingman after an attempt on his life from his mother.

That was expected, Damian supposed, after all it was already predicted that he’d be found eventually by the League of Assassins. His mother apparently had a clone created of him (how insulting) whom she sent to kill him. So in order to evade the League once more, he faked his death. He spent most of his time in the manor but adopted Redbird as a different persona. Things have relatively gone back to normal and the League was none the wiser.

During confrontation with the League, Damian couldn’t help but notice that Paris was never mentioned. He felt suspicious about it but nevertheless relieved. His plan worked and his Maman was safe. He couldn’t be any happier about that. Unless he’s being lulled into a state of unawareness in order to be caught off guard later.

In having secret conversations with his Maman, she hadn’t mentioned the League at all so he was satisfied with the state of safety his Parisian family was in. His grandparents were as cheerful as ever, giving him new family recipes and offering to send him some mementos to remind him of home but he had to decline, not wanting to raise suspicion from the Waynes from sent packages directed to him. Damian felt disappointment at that but let them bundle up gifts with the intent that he’ll visit them again one day so see what they bought with him in mind. He couldn’t wait.

“One of the warehouses on the upper east side is showing strange activity. It’s not noticeable from the outside but I did hear gunshots within. I’m gonna check it out.” Red Robin mentioned.

“Don’t engage until backup arrives. How far is everyone out?” Batman questioned.

“Four minutes ETA. Me and Redbird’s got this.” Wingman said, taking the quickest route to the given coordinates.

Damian followed, trying to taper down the growing smile he had. If Todd noticed his sappy look, he’ll never live it down. His family will surely hear about it and he wouldn’t hear the end of their teasing. Especially if Todd thinks the smile was directed at him, the self-centered nitwit.

They met up with Red Robin on a designated rooftop, listening to the commands given to them before they infiltrated the warehouse and got to work.   
  
  


* * *

The next night is his allotted task of calling his Maman. Every Tuesday and Thursday are his mandatory off days where he doesn’t go on patrol but Tuesdays are more flexible. When he gets called in for help, he goes. He’ll be alone in the manor with Alfred on those Thursdays which made it easier to contact his Parisian family without interruption.

“Adrien came back to Paris. So did Kagami.” Marinette informed him from his computer.

So, the black cat and the dragon is back. He absentmindedly rubbed the obsidian ring on his finger, thinking of the implications it may bring. Sitting a plate filled with cheese, Plagg’s ears perked up as the Kwami turned to face the monitor.

Marinette couldn’t see the small being of course, but she could see the floating cheese that dropped down.

“Adrien came back? How is he?” Plagg asked eagerly.

“Plagg asked how is he.” Damian informed her, since sound is another limitation with technology for celestial beings.

“He’s doing well. Better than he did during our teenage years. Therapy and Kagami helped a lot. He’s still having trouble with nightmares from time to time but that’s expected, with what his father did and all that.”

The look she had was filled with nostalgia and happiness for her former partner. The years they spent together has given them great memories and a strong bond, even after they went separate ways.

Plagg looked just as happy at hearing that as he continued eating his cheese and Damian couldn’t help but smile for them. Seeing them content really lifts his spirits.

“Is Agreste wanting to become Chat Noir again?” Damian asked.

Marinette smiled sheepishly. “I haven’t actually gone to see him yet. As Marinette or as Ladybug. And it’s actually Graham De Vanily now. His mother’s maiden name.”

“I see. I wouldn’t want to have the same last name as a halfwitted butterfly villain who throws tantrums either.”

Damian kept the ring but never used it. It was made into a last resort when it comes to life or death situations. Better to keep the miraculous hidden than expose it. An unseen advantage.

His Gothamite family knew he wore the ring at all times but they didn’t think anything of it. Only complemented it once before dismissing it. They don’t know it, but he was grateful for the non-interrogation about its origins. 

“Adrien may agree to help when things get really bad but for now, the situation with the new villain is being handled.” Marinette was sewing as she updated him. “I’ll use Kaalki to come get the ring when needed. I also think Kagami can handle being the fox when it comes to it as well. I already compiled a list of potential civilians that could be Papillion. But so far nothing concrete yet. Hopefully this doesn’t take as long as last time.”

“That’s wonderful Maman.” Damian shifted in thought. “Maybe I could come visit you and the family soon. I’ve even come up with an acceptable explanation for my leaving that won’t cause any questions. As they are still unaware of you.”

“I’d love it if you visit.” Marinette smiled teasingly at him. “Still keeping me hidden? Are you that worried about introducing me to them?”

He narrowed his eyes at her, humor glinting in his emerald eyes. “No, I’m honestly worried about introducing _them_. They may be older then I am but they act as children do. It’s irritating and it’s insulting how I’m supposedly related to them.”

She laughed. “Aww, you care about them!”

His grin dropped into a frown. “What? Where did that insinuation come from? _Me?_ Care about those imbeciles?”

“Oh? You love them? High praise right there.”

He spluttered in denial as she clutched her stomach in laughter, the cloth she was sewing dropped to the floor. Damian was pouting in indignation which only made Marinette laugh harder until tears were leaking.

“Y-you look so ad-adorable when angry!” She wheezed.

His cheeks heat up in embarrassment and he pointedly looked away from her as Marinette tried to catch her breath. She picked up the fallen article as she controlled her breathing and smirked at him.

“You never talked about anyone else that way so they must have really earned your approval.”

Damian wished he could deny that but couldn’t because it was true. Though he’d rather die then admit it. The Waynes must never find out about his true thoughts of them. He’ll be a laughingstock if it happens. Taking a blade to the chest sounds like the better alternative.

“They are...bearable at times. Intrusive and too affectionate, at least Grayson is, but they do worry about my well-being and want me to be comfortable within the family so that’s something.” Damian answered, pushing away thoughts of his birth mother.

“That’s great. I’m glad to hear that you have support there. And your father?”

A tougher question. “He’s trying. But advice from Pennyworth and Grayson are serving him well. He’s an acceptable father.”

“Trouble with showing emotions himself?”

“Of course. He isn’t Batman for no reason. It’s an outlet for him.”

“Like father like son.”

“Better than being like my mother.”

Marinette playfully shuddered. “Of course. That’s a given.” She glanced at the clock before turning to him. “It’s getting late there isn’t it? I’ll let you get some rest. Wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“You’ll never be a bother.” Damian assured her. “But if you insist, I’ll get some sleep. Farewell for now Maman. Stay safe.”

“Bye Damian. You stay safe too.”

“Night!”

“Plagg says goodnight.”

“Goodnight Plagg.”

They hung up afterwards and he got ready for bed, planning about the Paris trip he’ll take in a few months. He told his Maman he’ll visit considering the League never broached the subject of Paris so its possibly safe? Maybe he could surprise her by arriving on an undecided date? He’ll have to bring her and his grandparents some gifts.

Damian got into bed that night with dreams of a bustling city with the Eiffel Tower in the background, strolling through the streets with his Maman and plans with baking with his grandparents.

It was a good dream.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Something doesn’t feel right.” Plagg commented.

Damian patted the pocket the Kwami was hiding in and glanced around the training room in the Bat Cave. His brothers didn’t seem to hear the extra voice so he made his way to the changing room where it wasn’t occupied by anyone.

“What do you mean? Did you get a stomachache again?” Damian asked.

Plagg waved away the boy’s concern. “No, my cheese and I continue to have a healthy relationship. This is more of a foreboding sense of feels I’m getting. Can’t pinpoint the true cause of it but I thought I should let you know just in case.”

“You couldn’t have waited until I was out of my brothers’ sight?” Damian raised a brow at him.

“I was bored. They weren’t paying attention anyways so I decided to speak up.” Plagg drawled.

It was a weekend which meant no school.

After his morning training routine, he was able to spend the day painting in the art room, taking Titus for a walk, and watching tv shows with both Titus and Plagg in his room. Later, with Alfred’s supervision, he baked a recipe that impressed not only the butler but also his family. His brothers joked about his remarkable baking skills but when he threatened to take the cookies away, they quickly amended their banter. He smirked at that to their displeasure.

Plagg’s ominous warning was nearly forgotten until later in his room when he got back from patrol, a portal opened up.

Ladybug (Lady Mare) stepped out and he couldn’t help but hug her immediately. It’s been too long since they’ve been in each other’s presence. Virtual communication doesn’t have anything on the real deal. Her presence was like a soothing balm to his inner homesickness.

She hugged him back and they stood there in an embrace. Seemingly remembering why she’s here, she stepped back reluctantly. Seeing the distress on her face stopped him from asking anything irrelevant so instead he let her start speaking.

“As much as I’d like to stay a little longer with you, there’s a battle going on at the moment. An Akuma who can make people rip each other apart with a single glance. Their power prevents us from showing ourselves so we can’t close in on them. The akumatized object is unknown but the team is working on it.”

Damian nodded at the assessment. “You need the cat miraculous.”

“Yeah, I’ve talked with Adrien. He’s willing to step in.”

He slid the ring off his finger and handed it to her. She took it with a grateful smile, sliding it on her own finger. Then she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll come back to give you a miraculous. It may be best for Adrien to keep the ring for now but having a different miraculous is a good idea.” Ladybug suggested.

But Damian shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. If there will be more Akumas with dangerous powers such as this one then it’ll be best to keep all the miraculous at hand.”

“What if you need something to protect you with? Surely a miraculous is needed for your safety?” His Maman fretted.

He smiled reassuringly at her. “I’ll be just fine Maman. The League attacked us months ago and I didn’t even need Plagg to stop them. Granted, I faked my death but same circumstances.”

“I still don’t like that. What if they figured out you’re still alive and come for you?”

“I’ll take my chances. I won’t be alone. I have Father and my brothers to help me. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

She hesitated but nonetheless nodded. “Alright. Just...don’t hesitate to contact me either when there’s trouble, okay? I worry.”

He hugged her again and she closed her arms around him too. “I will Maman. You go be a hero. Everything will be alright.”

“I hope so.”

He pulled away as she opened a portal and put one foot in. Devastation could be seen from the other side and Damian couldn’t help but wince at seeing the sight of limbs and puddles of blood that littered the streets. It was a bloodbath over there. Absolute mayhem.

She looked at him one last time, memorizing his face and features, for she too felt something off and needed reassurance.

“I love you.”

He started at that, taking a moment to register her words before replying, “I love you too, Maman.”

With that, the portal closed and she’s gone. Damian rubbed his bare finger where the ring used to sit. Maybe that was what Plagg was warning him about. He really hoped she’ll be okay.

* * *

  
  
The next morning, the Waynes ate breakfast as a family before everyone dispersed to do their own errands. He was the last one sitting at the table, worrying about his Maman. She hadn’t called back yet and he didn’t want to call her in case she needed rest.

He didn’t realize he was being watched as he frowned, too busy with being concerned over familial matters.

“Is the food not to your liking, Master Damian?” Alfred asked.

Damian concealed his surprise at the sudden conversation and shook his head.

“No Alfred. The food is fine. Thank you.”

“There seems to be a lot on your mind. Perhaps sharing will ease your burdens? I’ve been told I have good listening ears.”

Damian thought about it. Alfred is a trustworthy person. He won’t blabber to Father or anyone else if asked not to. And he's heard the butler giving out well-meaning advice to his own troublesome brothers at times.

“...There is someone I know who is dealing with something very risky. They haven’t called back after our last interaction and I’m...questioning their ability to remain unharmed.” Damian said, keeping it vague.

Alfred nodded in understanding. “I see. You are worried about them.”

“Worried?”

“Master Damian, despite being frigid and aloof towards others and making daily threats to your brothers, I know you have a heart. You care how others are feeling and make sure they get the necessary help they need. Whenever your brothers are comforting victims after an attack, you never stray far, keeping close behind them to provide your own aura of assurance. I don’t know your reason for acting like the ‘Ice Prince’ you’ve been dubbed as but know that you can be yourself around this family. No one will judge you wrongly for it, understood?”

Damian numbly nodded, shocked that Alfred figured him out so well. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything?

“As for the person you’re worried about,” Alfred continued, “If they are as capable as you think they are then they will get back to you in their own time. If consideration is ingrained into their sense of being, they know not to keep you worrying and will try to get back to you immediately to not cause further distress. Have faith that they will contact you soon.”

His shoulders slumped with relief. Hearing that was what Damian needed. His Maman was raised as a literal saint with self-sacrificing tendencies. She would never disregard his concerns about her and would address him when she’s able to. For now, as Alfred suggested, he’ll wait.

“Thank you Alfred.”

The butler smiled at him before his sight landed near his plate.

“No ring?”

Damian inwardly cringed. Alfred was too observant.

“I took it off during a shower and forgot to put it back on.” He explained.

Alfred only hummed before returning to his duties.

“Damian!”

The door to the dining room swung open and Grayson poked his head in. Damian nodded in acknowledgment to him.

“Meeting in the Bat Cave. Members of the Justice League found a new lead on Leviathan so Bruce wants us to reconvene on the case.”

Damian nodded again and stood up, making his way to the grandfather clock with his brother. Hopefully he’ll get a call or a visit from his Maman when night falls. But for now, they have a madman with a mind-controlled army to take down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not good at fight scenes. 
> 
> Also:
> 
> Sorry.

Redbird was perched on a gargoyle, his black and red suit glimmering in the harsh light that illuminated from Wayne Tower.

Wingman went off with Red Robin for recon while Nightwing stuck close by on a ledge, waiting for Batman to give them their next orders.

During the meeting, they found that Leviathan was attacking simultaneously within multiple places in Gotham and near Metropolis. But with the scrambled location sequences from radars, the locations weren’t known until the actual attacks happened. Drake was frustrated about the tampering of the data but it would take too long to decode by then so they had to pursue the mission with what was available.

Everyone decided to station themselves near the more notable landmarks and scout for activity to see if they could prevent the attacks before it happened.

Being separated wasn’t ideal for this situation but it was made mandatory for everyone to have at least a partner with them.

When they discovered Talia Al Ghul would be the one leading the main attack, there was worry for Damian who was known to be a prime target by his own mother but he insisted that he’ll be fine with Grayson and that nothing would happen. News of his not-death was never released so he had no concern about what his mother may think.

Begrudgingly, his father accepted though still wary before heading off with Orphan and Batgirl for their own part in the takedown.

It’s been several days since he’s heard of anything from his Maman and it was driving him up the wall despite him agreeing to wait until she contacted him herself. The powers of the last Akuma was no joke and Damian can’t help but think something’s happened. He doesn’t have Kaaliki to portal instantly to Paris nor can he leave due to the imminent attack on Gotham.

Alfred knew something was bothering him but without the butler knowing what it was that truly bothered him, he can’t give the corrected advice but tries to reassure him to the best of his ability which Damian appreciated.

But even now, doubt crept up on him despite his need to focus and he felt frustrated at himself. His lack of concentration and preoccupied mind would doom the entire team if he doesn’t shape up and do his part. As so, he pushed his worries to the back of his mind and set his gaze on the tower once again.

Beside him, a beep came from Nightwing’s comm and the eldest moved away to talk to, presumably, his fiancé.

Redbird shot out his grappling hook and moved to the rooftop to give his brother more privacy. There, he took in the view of Gotham, letting the cool winds ease his tense posture.

His Maman was fine. She’s a strong woman who won’t stay down but fight until victory reigns in her hands. No villain has ever bested her and this time won’t be any different.

Memories of Cutlass invaded his mind without his permission. His Maman being stabbed. Her lying on the ground as blood poured out of her. Her struggling to stand. When the Akuma was about to attack her again. The resignation on her face.

Damian shook his head and took a deep breath.

That won’t happen again. She has her teammates to rely on. The black cat and a potential fox wielder was there to help her. There was a miracle cure. She’s not alone.

“Redbird, sir.”

Redbird started.

Oh, his comms.

“Yes, Agent A?” He answered.

“Are you alright? You’re not catastrophizing again are you?”

“No, I’m fine.”

It was silent for a moment. Alfred was probably thinking of what to say to help him. Damian can’t help but feel bad for being the cause of the man’s troubles.

“It’s just me and you on the line. Oracle is away and the others won’t be able hear us at the moment so anything you say will be between us. Going into battle with such a heavy mind is suicide after all and I’d rather not let that happen.”

‘He’s right.’ Damian thought, frowning. ‘I haven’t been doing my best lately. Even the bozos and Father commented on it.’

“Tell me about her.” Alfred asked.

Damian froze. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop from panic.

“It’s alright. I already know.”

“How...?” Damian trailed off, wondering what he did wrong.

“Before you arrived at the manor, one of the boys left something on the screen as I was cleaning up. Movement from the mouse showed Jagged Stone’s webpage. Recently posted on it was a lovely picture: the rockstar, his wife, a French Chinese woman, and a green eyed boy. The very same boy who showed up minutes after.”

Damian inwardly berated himself. He knew he should’ve told Grandad Jagged to delete all posts of him sooner.

Alfred continued, “Since the rockstar and his wife are away on business, am I right to assume your troubles relate to the remaining person in the photo? The one who looked at you so fondly?”

At that, Damian caved. If he knew hiding it was pointless in the first place, he would’ve told the sharp-witted man about his situation. He really thought he could hide it.

“...she’s my Maman. Or mom as you’d say.”

“Interesting. I thought you told us it was Talia Al Ghul.”

“Talia is my mother, yes, but she’s not my mother in a different sense. I had to figure that out myself. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is her name. She’s the one who took me in. Gave me a place to call home. And eventually, she gave me the honorable position of being her son.”

Damian told him everything. How he and Marinette met and the time they spent together. Damian kept the heroes and villains a secret but family-wise he told Alfred the events and why he left. What Damian planned to do in Gotham and how the Waynes have also become family.

Alfred listened to his story attentively, never interrupting. He knew it was something Damian needed to get off his chest and he was happy that Damian was finally confiding in him about his other family. Nice people, and very caring from the stories the boy told.

The butler could hear how happy and unguarded Damian sounded when talking about the Dupain-Chengs. The longing and high regard of the Parisian family was also prominent.

Alfred smiled. He’ll have to convince Bruce to give Damian some time off to meet this family if the boy wasn’t already planning on it. Perhaps it would be more agreeable if Alfred went with him himself? He’ll have to make note of that.

After Damian finished his storytelling, he felt lighter. His worries were still there but he realized that forcing himself to keep this information inside was stifling. With someone who he trusts knowing everything, he has someone to divulge in and he felt infinitely better.

“I’m glad to hear that you have more family that you can trust.” Alfred responded genuinely. “Have you been in contact with them?”

“Yes. I do FaceTime with them twice a week while calls are more frequent. I do it in my room so that there will be no snooping from my brothers.” Damian informed.

Mirth filled Alfred’s tone at that. “Of course, that solves you being cooped up in your room on those days. How do you know Jagged Stone?”

“He’s my grandad. Maman is like his honorary niece so he also adopted me into the family straightaway. Nonna couldn’t stop him so she joined in as well.”

Alfred chuckled. “I see. A big family indeed. What of your troubles?”

“Maman hasn’t contacted me in days now. I warned her of the League but I’m afraid something has happened to her.” Damian said, omitting some things.

“Are you sure it was the League? Has she ever mentioned strange happenings about them to you?”

“No but...I’m still worried.”

“She’s your mother, as you should be. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s only been hmm...three days? Give her more time. The reasoning behind her silence could be more common than you may think.” Alfred advised.

Damian nodded, using a breathing technique to calm him down further. “That may be true. Once again Alfred, thank you.”

“No problem, young master. We’ll have to talk more about this later. Batman is about to call in.”

“Is everyone in position?” Batman asked.

Damian wondered about Alfred’s inane capabilities as various agreement came from several voices, Nightwing swinging to the roof to join Redbird again.

“Alright. I see movement coming in upfront from several places as reported. Multiple sights of armed people were reported and people have evacuated. Let’s move out.”

* * *

Dread filled Redbird as he fought his way to the top of the tower alongside his brother. The enemy poured in as soon as they entered the compound, making it hard to get to the top floor that they suspect housed something that needed to be protected. That or it was a main base for something.

If there was a bomb, then they were running on limited time.

Redbird took down so many enemies he lost count. He couldn’t kill them either because these people were reportedly mind-controlled and they weren’t non-human so he could only knock them out and move on.

“This is a fun bonding exercise, don’t you agree?”

Redbird punched a guy in the face, turning to give Nightwing a deadpanned glare before grabbing the face of another attacker, slamming them into the wall.

Nightwing smiled happily at him to piss him off further, bashing someone with his escrima sticks to the side of their heads.

“Does this look like we’re bonding to you?” He scolded.

“Not in the way I’d really like us to. We should do more movie nights!”

Redbird grumbled at him as they made their way up a level. “No thanks.”

“But we haven’t had family time in so long! And you never spend time with anyone on your off days. Jay usually goes off on his own and Timmy is too invested in his work as co-CEO. We should totally spend time together.”

“No names on the field. If we get exposed, I’m blaming you.”

Redbird thought about it as he broke bones and spilled blood from his katana. He never agreed to go easy on their attackers and Nightwing didn’t seem too keen on stopping him lest he turn his blade on him.

“And sure. We can plan out more outings.”

Nightwing turned to give Redbird a surprise look as he crushed someone’s kneecaps. “Really?!”

“I heard that Baby Bird. Are you growing soft on us?” Wingman teased, pained grunts coming from his end of the comms.

“That would be something. You think he’s been drugged?” Red Robin asked, several gunshots coming from his own comms. “Oops sorry. Didn’t mean to break that. In my defense, I’m sleep deprived.”

“No I haven’t been drugged.” Redbird replied. “But...I’m willing to put in the effort to spend time with you all, if you want. That’s all there is to it. Don’t take it out of context.”

“He loves us! He finally admits it!” Nightwing fake cried, throwing someone into a wall.

Redbird sighed, though he didn’t say anything about that. “Let’s move on. We’re almost to the top of the tower. How are things on everyone else’s end?”

“No sign of Talia. I haven’t seen her at all so I don’t think she’ll show up. She already has an army at her disposal so they’re probably doing the dirty work for her.” Wingman said.

“I honestly wish this could be more covert. Like how many times do I have to punch the daylights out of people ‘til I can get some sleep?” Red Robin complained.

Nightwing snorted, “You never sleep anyways, Red. So that’s invalid.”

“It’s the meaning behind it that counts. Agent A didn’t let me have a cup of coffee this morning so I can’t really think straight.” Red Robin rebutted.

“Even so,” a roundhouse kick, “It’s invalid. Agent A was exasperated when you shorted out the coffee machine by letting the drip overflow the cup as you passed out on the counter. It’s why we never got another coffee machine thanks to you.”

“Focus on the mission.” Batman cut in.

“Yeah. You know how hard it is to focus with all the trivial chatter?” Batgirl grumbled for the first time that night, screams coming from her comms.

“Sorry.” Nightwing said, not really meaning it. “But on the other hand, Redbird agrees to family outings and we made it to the top. We’ll call back in once we get the upper level subdued.”

“Copy that.”

With that, everyone signed off and silence filled their ears as they concentrated on the enemy before them.

The dread that started before the battle made its way to the surface at full force as figures in garish black garb and gas mask-looking helmets lead full frontal attacks. Redbird could see how many they were dealing with from lights that lit through the glass dome of the observation deck.

He gritted his teeth and kept moving. ‘ _Weird how the army already filled the place. Maybe they were trying to slow us down? There’s no bomb from what he could see so that’s a bust. There’s nothing worth stealing here seeing as the tower was only meant as symbolic site to welcome visitors into Gotham. The escape routes underneath the place aren’t even open because the Riddler once broke into the tunnels down there. So why was this place an attack destination?_ ’

He voiced this concern to Nightwing who also looked uncertain and had no answer.

The numbers dwindled to the last few, and just as Damian knocked out the last of his assailants, a heavy thud sounded behind him.

Redbird swung around, only to see Nightwing faced down on the ground with a cloaked figure bent over him, sword in hand.

Enraged, Redbird demanded, “What did you do to him?!”

“Didn’t mean to come here if I’d known there’d be a battle.” The figure rasped, instead of providing an answer. “But facing you, however, I am very curious to see which of our prowess is superior to the other. Let’s find out shall we?”

Redbird hefted his katana and charged. The stranger did the same and soon they were engaged in battle, a flurry of weapons clashing and swift steps accompanying them.

Redbird cursed as his opponent matched him move for move, just as vicious in their attacks as he is. With both never relenting in their strikes, it was hard to tell who actually had the upper hand, even if he had the disadvantage of fighting tons of others from previous encounters.

‘ _How is he able to keep up with my movements so well?’ He blocked a strike, countering it with his own. ‘It’s like he already knows my style of fighting beforehand_.’

They kept at it for a while, the adrenaline in his system providing him with the needed endurance. His mind remained sharp as he moved, searching for a potential weak spot that the figure may have but the cloak was making it hard to be sure. Maybe he could use the cloak itself to his advantage?

As he thought this, he didn’t notice one of the men that was previously unconscious wake up. With a gun in his hand, he aimed at Redbird and fired a few rounds.

Redbird took his gaze off his opponent to dodge but that one second of looking away proved fatal when a blade pierced through his chest.

Pain racked through his body as he coughed up blood, his opponent twisting the blade. Shocked that he’d been wounded, Redbird fell to his knees and to his side as he tried to futilely remove the blade to no avail. He couldn’t get enough air to his lungs and it was making him panic as he bled out, his limbs becoming equally numb.

“Looks like I remain a champion in defeating your family after all.” The stranger drawled, looking down at him. “Such a shame. You had potential. Though I wished we didn’t have interference to see how results would truly fare out, I can’t say I’m not pleased with the outcome. As much as I’d like to see Batman’s face as he witnessed what came of his Boy Wonder, I have to get going. It’s been a pleasure...Robin. And just so you can get an idea...”

The figure removed the mask underneath his hood. The fallen vigilante recoiled at the sight of his identical face staring down at him.

Heretic.

Redbird-Damian tried to say something to stop the clone from leaving but nothing came out. He knew he should do something to stop himself from dying but...he didn’t have the strength to move. His brother lay unconscious meters away but he couldn’t call out for him which was frustrating.

He felt cold and unsure of what to do. His mind was muddled and he struggled to stay awake. Damian thought he could hear voices but dismissed it as the wind.

‘ _P-Plagg..._ ’

But the Kwami wasn’t here. The ring was with his Maman in Paris and there was no one who could help him until it was too late. Plagg warned him but he thought it didn’t relate to him. He was wrong to not heed it when it came to himself.

‘ _S-sorry...everyone...M-maman...I’m so sorry...looks like that v-visit won’t happen after all..._ ’

Damian’s unfocused gaze remained on the high ceiling even though there was nothing worthwhile to look at. His breaths slowly evened out. Calm features settled in his expression.

‘... _forgive...me..._ ’

His breaths stilled as his heart beat its last pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is mainly about interactions between Marinette and the Batfamily so if things are vaguely written, that’s why. 
> 
> No update schedule. I’ll update when I can.


	8. Chapter 8

“Nightwing! Redbird, I need an answer! What’s the situation over there? If you can’t physically respond, press the emergency button on your belt!”

Nothing but silence greeted Batman on the other end of the line, making his worries heighten. The Dark Knight propelled himself across the rooftops swiftly to get to his destination. Nightwing said they were on the top floor of Wayne Tower so that’s where he’s heading. He really hope he’ll make it in time and that it wasn’t anything serious.

Before the battle started, he was hesitant when he had to go separate ways from his youngest son but quelled his feelings to focus on the mission. Headstrong Damian was but also cunning and meticulous when it came to his job as protector. The enemy never stood a chance when he as Robin stepped in nor did that change when he became Redbird.

So why did something feel so wrong?

Batman shook himself out of his reverie and continued on his path, long years of honed instincts never failing him in dodging obstacles even without full awareness.

When Damian first came to the manor, he immediately put his guard up. Past experiences wouldn’t let him forget about potential traitors or spies so he kept his distance. Especially when the League of Assassins was mentioned to which Alfred berated him about but he was firm in his stance about his thoughts of them. The butler also has his own thoughts on the assassins but he didn’t like that Bruce already judged Damian from his background.

Every test that came back with matching results in DNA had him miffed at the fact that he was unaware of having a blood son and he became more cautious about what might be hidden to his knowledge.

Months passed and just as he started getting used to Damian’s presence, he noticed how the boy never went of his way to interact with the other occupants in the manor. He’d keep himself cooped up in his room and would only come down for meals if Alfred called. Even then, with questions that were asked to get to know the boy better, Damian would either be curt with replies or he’d stay silent.

Every attempt in trying to get through to the boy only ended up thwarted with icy glares and threats at their well-being which, to his dismay, some managed to go through. Dick did not like the thumbtacks in his shoes and had to be benched from patrol for the day. Nor did Tim like the decaf coffee that keeps appearing in his cups. Jason was especially dumbfounded that someone was able to hijack his motorcycle and dismantle it. Tim and Jason demanded that he avenge them, thus the name Demon Spawn was originated.

It frustrated him to no ends that he couldn’t find a way to connect with his son, even with Alfred’s and Dick’s advice. It was almost like Damian was doing everything he could to deter the family from getting too close but Bruce couldn’t be so sure. Everyone, including Alfred, likes to remind him of his inability to express emotions so he was sure that his son was the same in suppressing them.

But there were also glimpses of an unseen side to Damian when he thought he was alone.

Bruce would find Damian smuggling stray animals into the room or various unoccupied places in the manor. When he’d go to scold him, he’d see the small smile and bright eyes that shocked him because of their childlike innocence.

He decided to leave it alone for Alfred to handle as he continued to observe his son in curiosity.

A lover of animals. A vegetarian from the choices Damian would take at the table. An introvert to everyone but Alfred and Cassandra. The donations made to different charities (mainly animal-related ones), never spending money for himself.

He’s a good kid. Misunderstood but caring all the same.

But Bruce still didn’t know how to be a good father to him, despite having insight at opportune moments.

The distance between them had ever been so far and he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to live up to the position of being a father, just like his other kids with one who constantly reminded him of his failed parent role.

So when Batman had a mission to infiltrate a human trafficking ring one day, he was surprised to recognize his blood son in the original Robin suit, killing various criminals without flinching at the bloody sight and could see where the League got to him.

Thus long months of continuous training was scheduled between father and son, as Bruce taught Damian to hold back. Damian already knew non-lethal attacks but he didn’t use them unless the criminal was needed alive for questioning. Bruce took it from there, explaining that morals were needed in dealing with vigilante work such as this without too much backlash from the public.

There was a chance that criminals have a hidden motive as to why they commit crime, such as helping one’s family, survival, and so forth so killing with only his judgement is not ideal. He could tell the boy was reluctant at first but when family was mentioned, a hint of understanding dawned on his features before he hid it. Bruce knew that Damian would eventually succeed because of that. 

Damian slowly developed self restraint which made Bruce proud. It took months and he was surprised at how much Damian had progressed and advanced so Titus was gifted to his son though there was suspicion to the real reason why. He didn’t know why his kids were giving him raised brows or why Alfred’s smile was so knowing but Damian seemed happy so that was good.

Hardship was known to happen to each member in the family so it was no surprise that Damian had to go through his own.

After a new Robin was introduced in Gotham, villains wanted to meet the new Boy Wonder and see just how he’d be vigilante-wise.

Unfortunately for them, Damian was the most ruthless Robin yet and committed to the role even more earnestly than his predecessors and that was saying a lot.

He was stoic, unsympathetic, detached, and merciless when it came to dealing with enemies and Robin quickly became an icon of safety and fear to many Gothamites, people wanting to steer clear of the traffic light vigilante.

More than enough have tried to run from the sight of him and ended up in the arms of other members of the bat family so it wasn’t too bad in dealing with crime, finishing up at a reasonable time.

Though Damian did seem jittery when patrol was seemingly supposed to happen every night so Dick decided to give him two days of his choosing off. Damian agreed and had no other complaints afterwards. It was strange to how Damian wanted time off when others usually didn’t but the fatherly instincts that Bruce still had was relieved that his son wouldn’t spend all his nights fighting in this riddled city so he didn’t question it.

There were other instances that happened during Damian’s time as Robin but it was nothing they couldn’t overcome together.

Now the team’s dynamic is working as well as ever, and Bruce himself could see how much stronger they’ve gotten. The family dynamic is still slightly strained but it’s as good as it’s gonna get considering the background every member has so it’s no surprise there. The Wayne family has always been broken and no amount of warmth and benevolence could ever fix them.

They were fine with that.

Because they knew that sorrow and death followed them wherever they went even without their line of work so they knew not to have high hopes with them. They were terrible with developing lasting relationships and no one really wanted someone so damaged. Communication was sparse (unless they were galavanting as vigilantes) even in the family and fights were a recurring-almost normal-thing to happen daily. 

Even so, they were only human. Proof being that Batman’s heart was racing with trepidation as he reached the tower.

Landing on the observation deck, he kept to the looming shadows as he made his way inside, his eyes sweeping the place over for signs of his sons.

There were bodies everywhere and the slight moving from their chests indicates that they were still alive, however heavily injured.

He moved in further, not wanting to waste time in case they were starting to wake. Fighting his own army already had him drained and he'd rather not go for round two.

A thump sounded from behind him and Batman whirled, throwing a batarang at the intruder.

Red Robin dodged before sending him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry. I was already here but didn’t want to speak up in case they wake up.”

Batman nodded and they treaded in quietly.

Redbird and Nightwing did a great job in taking back control of the tower but the place was eerily silent for something to have gone right.

They saw Nightwing first, faced down to the side of the room. Red Robin ran over to him and checked his vitals. After a moment, he glanced up and gave a thumbs up to Batman before freezing.

His heart stopped. What? Was something wrong with Nightwing after all?

Red Robin stumbled to his feet shakily. His face was pale and his eyes were fixated on something.

Batman looked in that direction and understood why.

Before Red Robin could move, Batman frantically made his way to his other son. Dropping to his knees, he cradled his son’s head. Checking for a pulse, his panic grew when he couldn’t find one. His hand hovered over the sword sticking out of Damian’s chest, not knowing whether or not to take it out.

His eyes were frenzied as he tried to get a response out of him.

“Redbird? Da-son, please say something! Give us a sign, anything!”

But no movement came from Damian. His expression remained as it was, serene and even acceptance in his features.

But Bruce couldn’t accept this. All he could think was, ‘Not again.’

He’d failed again. Just like last time.

He truly is a terrible father.

Batman’s grip on Redbird trembled, as Red Robin slowly knelt beside him, hand reaching out to gently close Damian’s eyes.

Silence reigned on them as they mourned.

When Nightwing woke up later, he staggered to his feet, asking what had happened but when he saw Damian, he broke down crying.

His cries opened the floodgates to their own tears, it being the second time for Bruce in his suit.

He couldn’t take his eyes off his dead son, tears dripping on to Damian’s face.

Once again, he wished he didn’t have such a thing as the no killing rule. Because he really wanted to exact revenge on his son’s killer.

But for now, the three of them stayed there, grief crushing them in a vice grip. If it took too long for them to get back, no one said anything.

They only moved once signs of the enemy started waking.

The drive back to the cave was with heavy hearts and muffled cries that won’t stop no matter how much they wanted to.

Alfred for one, didn’t bother to hide his stricken face when he saw Damian. Something flash through his eyes too quickly for Bruce to understand though horror was mainly evident.

Bruce laid his son on the over-bed in the infirmary, petting his son’s hair to calm himself.

He really wished...he’d never let Damian become Robin.

He wished...he’d done better as a father most of all.

* * *

“...Damian...Damian...”

Marinette shifted in her bed. Sweat slicked her skin, making her blankets and sheets stick to her in an uncomfortable way.

Her breaths were labored and heavy as visions in her mind plagued her, not letting her find any solace even in sleep.

“Who’s this Damian she keeps speaking of?”

Adrien helplessly shrugged as he took the cloth off her forehead and dipped it into the cool water, replacing it with a fresh soak, before placing it back on her head.

She had been muttering this same name for the past two days now. Her fever was at an all time high after wielding an influx of power while battling the Akuma and it hasn’t broken yet. 

Wielding all the miraculous was one thing, using other...otherworldly powers was something else.

Even with him there as Chat Noir wasn’t enough to defeat this Akuma so Ladybug had to resort to using other methods.

Her sickness was the price to pay in return.

So Adrien has been spending his days at Marinette’s place, Kagami visiting after work whilst he took some time off to help his friend recover.

“She never mentioned anything about him and I haven’t asked anyone yet in case it was something private she didn’t want to share.” Adrien answered, taking Marinette’s hand in his in hopes that it could soothe her.

It did stop her from writhing around but her brows were still furrowed, troubled.

Kagami hummed in thought though she looked worried for her friend. “An unknown friend?Boyfriend? Something close to boyfriend? We already know who’s who when it comes to family. If his name keeps being mentioned, he must be very important to her. In that case, I don’t believe she wasn’t willing to tell us.”

“I know right?” Adrien pouted in jest. “I wanted to try a hand at giving the shovel talk. Potential lovers are rare for her after all. As honorary brother, it is my right to do so. There’s also the fact that she hasn’t dated anyone in years so this is my chance.”

Plagg snorted from his perch on a shelf, Tikki napping alongside him.

The poor Kwami of creation spent her time trying to speed up her wielder’s healing as much as she could but needing lots of naps in return. Plagg happily cuddled up next to her like the cat he is, taking advantage of a sleepy Tikki to coddle her.

Both Adrien and Kagami turned to face Plagg, Adrien raising a brow at him.

“What is it, Plagg? Don’t mock my protective tendencies when it comes to people I care about. May I remind you that I might’ve gotten it from you?” Adrien sassed. 

The cat Kwami rolled his eyes, fangs glinting from tilted lips with humor. “Don’t blame me for your tendencies. I just find it funny how the both of you immediately think she’s in a relationship even though she hadn’t been in one for however long. He’s definitely not what you think he is.”

This caught Kagami’s attention.

She sat down beside Adrien at Marinette’s bedside, gazing expectantly at Plagg. “So, you know who this Damian is?”

Adrien perked up, fictional ears and tail shooting up.

Plagg deliberately looked away, mischievous. “Do I?”

“Come on, Plagg!” Adrien pleaded. “Don’t leave us in the dark. Please tell us?”

Plagg shrugged. “I don’t see how telling you would benefit me so...” the Kwami tapped his chin. “I’ll just let you figure out the answer yourself.”

Adrien opened his mouth to protest but Kagami cut in, “Five wheels of Camembert. One each day for the rest of the week.”

Plagg swooped happily through the air, careful not to wake Tikki. “Deal! I’ll tell you now. Call the Dupain-Cheng bakery won’t you?”

Kagami shared a look with Adrien, who sighed and pulled out his phone. Dialing the bakery’s number, he put the phone on speaker and waited until someone picked up.

“Hello, this is Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie! How may I help you?”

“Hi Sabine.” Adrien greeted cheerfully. “This is Adrien. Kagami is also here with us.”

“Oh, hello dears!” Sabine greeted back enthusiastically. “It’s been so long since I’ve had word from the both of you. I’ve heard you were taking care of Marinette for us, thank you so much for that. We’ve been quite busy so we haven’t been able to visit. How are you? Is there anything I can help you with? Is Marinette okay?”

Adrien chuckled as Kagami gave a small smile. “Taking care fo her is no problem. We’re doing great! Marinette still has a high fever but it’s gradually, albeit slowly, getting better so that’s good. We just have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“It’s about Damian and-“

“Damian? He’s such a sweet boy!” Madame Cheng gushed. “I’m so glad he’s getting along well with his family despite his reluctance towards them. He’s more closer to Marinette so they talk a lot. We keep in contact with him whenever we’re not too busy for updates. Hopefully he comes to visit us soon. Or maybe we should go visit him?”

“He doesn’t live here?” Kagami asked.

“She and Damian are close?” Adrien questioned.

“He lives in Gotham with his father.” The woman informed. “And yep! They’re really close. Marinette holds him in such high regards and regularly dotes on Damian. He is her son after all.”

Adrien choked on air while Kagami jaw dropped.

“Wha?”

“Sabine!” Tom’s voice called. “Need someone to man the counter!”

“Coming!” Sabine yelled back. “Sorry dears, I have to get back to work. But I promise to bring a family album for you to look at later when we talk about this again. Au revoir!”

The call ended and no one said a word.

Plagg broke the stillness when he started cackling in laughter, nearly waking Tikki and Marinette up.

“Hah! T-the looks on your faces are priceless! I didn’t know she would word it like that but the incomplete context is even better!”

Adrien gaped at the Kwami, still trying to process the information. Marinette has a child? He’s an uncle? When did this happen?! They haven’t been gone that long have they?

“She has a son and never told us?!” Kagami exclaimed.

Plagg hummed nonchalantly. “Yeah sure let’s go with that. Now, my cheese?”

Kagami slowly pulled out her phone in a daze, tapping on an app. “Already on it.”

Adrien continued sitting there, trying to mimic a fish out of water.

Plagg laid back down beside Tikki, content with his work.

Let’s hope Marinette won’t be too bombarded with questions from the abridged info dump that’s been given.

Looking back at Marinette, the amount of restlessness she had perturbed him. She shouldn’t be so agitated and tense unless her intuition as Guardian was trying to tell her something. Then again he’s been feeling apprehensive these last few days as well along with the other Kwami.

Hopefully the tension dissolves soon because Ladybug was out of commission and no one could really handle the miraculous of creation as well as Marinette could.

Being the Kwami of destruction, he himself could sense when misery and gloom would befall someone.

Plagg thought about the incoherent mutterings that Marinette would mumble in her sleepy haze.

‘Damian, hm?’

The kid hadn’t held on to his miraculous for too long but the destruction in his soul already made him claim the kid as his own. He would hate to lose another kitten especially one so young.

‘Sugar Cube, grant us a bit more of your luck won’t you? We all seem to need it for whatever’s coming next.’

* * *

“Bruce, you need sleep.”

The man didn’t reply, still drowned in his work almost obsessively.

It’s been weeks since Bruce trapped himself in his office. No food, no breaks. Just constant searching for a resolution that might not even be there.

Alfred had to constantly supervise him and force him to eat whenever necessary.

Grief has given the vigilante deep dark circles and splotchy pale skin. He also lost weight at a worrying rate and no patrol means no exercise and no contact in the small amount of sun that Gotham had.

All Dick had to do to throw off suspicion about Batman’s disappearance (again) was don the Batman suit to stop any inquiries and rumors that have taken place so that was solved.

But seeing Bruce so withdrawn affected everyone.

Residents in the manor had each taken multiple turns to talk to the man but no one had come close to breaking the man out of his stupor.

Even Jason showed up and did his part but Bruce only looked at him, growing more regretful then anyone ever saw him and went back to work with more determination so that was a fail.

Now it was Tim’s turn again and the sight reminded him of the time of Jason’s death when Bruce fell into the same depression he’s in now. At least back then, he actually went on patrol and took his frustration out on criminals. 

Once the man had his sight on something, results were needed as a breakthrough. No amount of pleading or scolding would be heard otherwise. Selective hearing was very common for a despondent Bruce.

In order to prevent Bruce from falling into a destructive path of rage, he kept quiet about Heretic, not wanting his adoptive father to hunt the clone down and do the one thing he taught them not to: kill.   


No one wanted to see what Batman would do to a person that looked exactly like his dead son. 

So Tim was doing his best to find anything of interest to break Bruce out of misery’s hold so that the man would finally listen to him and start living again. 

“Look! I’ve finally been accepted on MDC’s commission’s list!”

No response.

Tim’s shoulders sagged. He’d been happy to receive an email about that because it helped lift his spirits immensely but Bruce didn’t seem to share the same enthusiasm about the god work that MDC did. The designer may be on break right now but he was totally commissioning them when they got back to work.

He was getting off topic. The desolate ambience in the room made him want to think of other things then the reason as to why he was here in the first place.

Since the Lazarus Pits were off limits, Bruce had been looking for other ways to bring Damian back.

But there was no other way.

Tim had already tried to find something after all.

And with Jason’s lingering effects of the pits, no one in the family wanted to subject Damian to the same horrors that he went through.

Tim rubbed his eyes in defeat.

‘If someone out there can hear me, God help this family. Suffering will never cease with the Waynes, but if there’s something, anything out there to help ease our burdens, we’ll take it. We could definitely use a bit of luck in our lives right now.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be 15 chapters but it’s not certain. 
> 
> Since so many of you wanted this to be Brucinette, I’m starting to include him in the fic but there’s no premise for it yet. I may even imply their relationship so that it remains open to however you’d like to take it. I, myself isn’t that good at writing romance which is why I may just imply it.
> 
> The characters age range may change depending on how it goes so please keep that in mind. 
> 
> Thanks for reading so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Bruce hadn’t been social much but he noticed that there was an ominous feeling that blanketed Gotham.

The air was so suffocating that he worried that something has happened during his absence.

After his period of mourning and insistence from his family, he wore the cape and became Gotham’s knight again.

Once he broke out of his depression, Alfred made sure he followed a healthy meal plan while his sons made him train in the Batcave to put on muscle that he lost before thinking of traipsing the rooftops.

He admittedly missed the feeling that his cowl provided him but couldn’t find the incentive he once had to rid Gotham of its darkness. His reluctance made him reckless and he lost count of how many times Dick and Tim made him sit out of battles while Jason straight up called him out on being a hindrance to them and made a comment on how old he’s getting and that he should probably sit out anyways.

Tim gave a disapproving look while Dick scolded Jason on that but Bruce can’t help but think about how true it was and felt guilty for being a danger to his sons.

He sighed, running a tired hand through his hair.

Bruce was in the Batcave, still donned in his suit but his mask. After patrol, their was a quick debrief before everyone went off except for him. Knowing sleep won’t come easily to him, he stayed up, cleaning off his weapons and sharpening the blunt ones.

Lately he found himself doing this more often to keep his hands busy. Overthinking won’t get him anywhere but if he does nothing, his mind self destructs. He's at an impasse with himself and it irratated him to no ends.

He carried on his task until it became automatic handiwork.

Alfred was sure to scold him for staying up so long but he didn’t want to sleep. Bruce didn’t want to succumb to something so unpleasant nowadays.

“You look terrible, Beloved.”

He stiffened in surprise. Sweeping up a nearby Bowie knives, he threw several in quick succession at the intruder.

They dodged each one, catching one and twirling it around their finger, smirking at him.

“My, my. If I managed to surprise you, you must’ve really been out of it. How disappointing you’ve become.”

“What do you want Talia?” Bruce growled at her. His eyes remained vigilant, scanning the cavern. “Better yet, leave. You’re not welcome here.”

She tsked, waving off his hidden threats. “Don’t be like that. No need to be so tense either. It’s just us.”

“I don’t care. Your presence is unwarranted. Leave.”

Ignoring the billionaire, Talia sauntered past him and sat down on a nearby bench.She crossed her legs and placed the knife she caught on the table next to her.

Bruce only scowled and resumed his cleaning, lest he do something he might regret.

”What do you want Talia? Why come here?”

She steepled her fingers together, watching him with an unreadable look as she assessed him. He remained wary of her but otherwise didn’t pay mind to her. The things she did were always unpredictable so running himself over by over analyzing her actions will drive him mad.

“Things weren’t supposed to turn out that way for our son.” She finally said.

He clenched his jaw but said nothing, moving on to checking his many types of grenades and tear-gas pellets.

“I wasn’t informed that Heretic would go there. Just that when he came back, he told me of his accomplishments. A fitting punishment was assigned to him afterwards.”

Bruce stilled in his seat.

“Heretic,” He murmured lowly, a dangerous lilt to his tone. “The name of Damian’s killer?”

Talia nodded. “And by punishment, I had him killed by the way. I didn’t like the idea that he went off on his own without telling anyone so I had his head removed. Being such a people pleaser reduced him to such a pathetic tool. Rest assured, you won’t be seeing him again.”

Bruce didn’t like how she casually mentioned that or how she handled things but was relieved in a way. He himself wouldn’t know what he’d do if he met face to face with Heretic again. The clone beat him in a fight last time, but he wasn’t sure he could hold himself back in battle this time. So hearing the fact that Heretic was gone did feel reassuring.

Then he noticed what she said about the clone being a people pleaser. Did Heretic think he’d get into Talia’s good graces if he’d been strong enough to get rid of her blood son? Talia may be cold blooded but even someone like her would care about her son, even if it’s her own twisted version of love. Despite what had been done, Bruce can’t help but feel a bit bad for the clone.

“I was sure you found out who his killer was.” Talia said, tapping her fingers on the tabletop. “Now I know why you haven’t gone after him yourself. Did your other sons not tell you?”

Bruce thought for a moment. The times his sons went to visit him together, they all looked indecisive and he assumed it was about him but apparently not. They probably came to the same conclusion he had. Everyone didn’t know what he’s do if he’d been told of Damian’s killer when emotional wounds were still fresh.

“Is that all? I’m guessing you didn’t come here just to tell me that.” Bruce responded, putting away his arsenal.

He looked at her clearly for the first time during the meeting and furrowed a brow in confusion and a bit of astonishment.

There were cuts and bruises littering her face and neck. Purple and yellow splotches were peeking out from her sleeves on her wrists so he can only assume there were more under her clothing. Talia also seemed to favor her left side more carefully than the other. Her face didn’t outwardly show it, but she seemed to be in immense pain.

Did something happen to her? Who could actually go against an assassin who’s trained for many centuries? Why not use the Lazarus Pits to heal herself?

“Are...are you alright? What happened?”

Bruce wasn’t so fond of her but he did worry of someone who had advantage to powers he didn’t know about.

Talia looked annoyed but there was a hint of another emotion he thought was fear but it flashed too quickly for him to be sure. “I’m fine. Just...an altercation is all. I’ve had it handled.”

Bruce dropped it. The League’s business was none of his concern unless it affected Gotham. “Alright. What’s that last thing you wanted to talk about?”

“Have you seen anything suspicious lately? Perhaps unidentified people entering Gotham? Or even a person?” She asked.

Bruce didn’t know what she meant but shook his head. “No, I haven’t heard anything like that. I’ll ask the team if they know anything but nothing like that has happened so far.”

“I see.”

Talia stood up gingerly and walked to the exit, Bruce trailing behind her.

“Farewell for now then. Send my regards to his grave won’t you?”

Bruce didn’t want to but nodded anyways. As long as she doesn’t go near his grave herself.

She then left after that and the silence of the cave surrounded him once again.

* * *

“Anything, dear? Still no contact from him?” Sabine asked worriedly.

Marinette shook her head, trying to get her emotions under control. A stone felt like it was lodged in her throat. “No Maman. He hasn’t been calling me. It’s been months now. Damian might not call back at all.”

“Have faith dear.” Tom said, patting her shoulder. “Give him more time. Maybe he’s been busy and hasn’t been able to get to the phone.”

“He would’ve sent a text if he’s busy.” Sabine reasoned. “Damian’s never missed a call or a virtual meeting with us. He’s not the kind of person to just leave someone hanging.”

Tom sighed in resignation. “I know that, Sweetheart. I’m just trying to stay positive for us. With another Papillion up and about, we need to keep our emotions in check. It won’t do any of us good to overthink with inane possibilities. Keeping a level head is what’s best not only for us but also for Damian’s sake.”

“Papa’s right Maman.” Marinette consoled, though she felt like she was deceiving them in a way. “For now, let’s get back to work. I’ll handle the ordeal with Damian so don’t worry too much about it okay? I have to go now but I’ll check back in with you guys.”

Sabine hugged her daughter with Tom joining in. “Alright dear. Take care. Let us know if there’s any news about Damian okay?”

“Alright. Bye Papa. Bye Maman.”

Marinette left the bakery through the side door, dejected. She waited until he was back at her apartment, entering through the shop. Once she was in her room, she broke down crying, inconsolable.

The Kwami quickly stopped what they were doing to soothe her while making sure she’s okay. Barkk and Sass kept watch for Akumas while Tikki curled up to her wielder, trying to comfort her. The Kwami frowned, sad that their Guardian is going through something so tragic.

After Marinette was cured from her sickness, she immediately tried getting into contact with Damian only to find out that she couldn’t. She did everything she could to find her son, even using Kaalki to portal into his room.

Since his stuff looked like they haven’t been touched, they assumed he went somewhere else so Marinette tried using the dog miraculous to find him. Barkk’s powers lead them on Wayne grounds where graves resided. A private mausoleum.

Confused at first, Marinette didn’t know what that meant but when she read the names on the headstone she thought she read wrong. She read it over and over again until it settled in her head and collapsed where she was standing, trying not to hyperventilate.

The Kwami tried in vain to calm her down but were shocked themselves. The boy they’ve come to care for was gone and they hadn’t noticed.

Since they weren’t in Paris, the mini gods let their Guardian let out all her emotions.

Once they returned to Paris, Marinette hasn’t left her shop. She wanted to run her business as usual in order to give her a semblance of normalcy but everyone could see her falling into a depression.

At first she wanted to blame Batman for her son’s death but couldn’t once she found out how he really died.

From there, she delved deeper into obtaining information about the League of Assassins and made a plan specifically for them.

Plagg helped a lot in bringing success to this plan and with the Kwami’s influence, karma became much more riveting once it’s been executed.

From then on, the League is no longer a bother to them but Marinette hasn’t let go of Damian. Not only that, she hasn’t told her parents of her discovery of Damian’s true state yet. She didn’t want to see how they’d react but she also knew that she’s dragging this out too long. Marinette needed to tell them soon.

Marinette cried herself to sleep again. The Kwami positioned her in comfortable placement, pulling a blanket on her before settling around her. To be honest, Tikki and Plagg had felt something strange surrounding Damian’s death and told the other Kwami. Now they were all wary but didn’t want to give Marinette false hope so they didn’t tell her about their suspicions.

They let her rest while Ziggy sprinkled slumber dust on her to keep the nightmares away. Their Guardian’s mentality is of utmost importance and they won’t let anyone else harm her or the rest of the family. Marinette may protect them but they’ll protect her just the same.

Which is why they are looking forward to the aftermath of the curse. They definitely had fun adding their own twist to it.

No one messed with their family without getting repercussions in return.

* * *

“I got the chills just now.” Jason grumbled, placing his files down. He grimaced at the stack of paper he had to go through.

Tim’s eyes remained on his laptop screen. “Get a blanket.”

“Not that kind of chills, Replacement.” Jason glared at him because he could. “It’s something filled with more dread.”

Dick nursed a cup of coffee in his hands, bags as dark as Tim’s underneath his eyes. The older vigilante wasn’t Batman anymore but he’s still the de facto leader with their adopted father out of action so he still had responsibilities and police cases he had to deal with as vigilante and police officer. Anyone could see it put a lot of pressure on him.

“Hopefully it’s not anything serious.” Dick lamented tiredly. “Anyone notice the weird ominous feeling Gotham has lately?”

“I thought it was just me.” Jason stretched his legs out onto the coffee table near their drinks, making Dick scowl halfheartedly at him. “I’ve been informed by my gang that nothing was out of the ordinary but criminals seem to have retreated. Quiet, even.”

“So we should expect something major happening.” Dick sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. “At least we’ve made progress with tracking down Firefly. He’s back at Arkham Asylum again. This made it what? His fourteenth breakout? Mister Zsasz is still missing but if he’s gone silent, we can’t do anything about it until word spreads.”

“I’ll tell my men to keep a lookout for him then. I would love to put a bullet in him myself but ya know...paperwork. And I can’t hand them over to Timbo over here because he’s drowned in his own work with W. E.”

Tim looked up with a frown and gave Jason a pointed look, gesturing towards a pile. “You still gave me more paperwork anyways.”

Jason waved a hand nonchalantly. “Semantics.”

“You as-“

“Anyways,” Dick cut in before there’s a fight. “About Gotham, you guys think it’s magic or something? The city radiates a darker aura and I can’t be the only one that thinks so.”

Tim typed something up on his laptop. “No new magic users have been sighted in Gotham. If one wants to enter, a thorough assessment is mandatory and they can’t do anything to cause trouble. So it can’t be magic. Though you’re right in there being something strange. Should we contact Zatanna? See if she can sense the cause of it?”

“I don’t want to trouble her in case it’s nothing. We should keep vigilant for now and see if it needs investigation after all.” Dick drank the rest of his coffee in one go.

“You say that but Tim’s probably already opened a case about it.” Jason said knowingly. “But sure, let’s do nothing for now. We all could use a break.”

“Did you forget about the paperwork we have to do? We’re not gonna get a break anytime soon.”

Jason groaned. “Stop talking about work. My head hurts.”

“You took the most breaks out of all of us and you’re the one complaining?”

“Yes.”

Alfred announced his presence by walking into the living room with new drinks and snacks. The boys thanked him and they grabbed what was wanted.

The butler made a move to walk away but Dick quickly intercepted him.

“Ah, Alfred. Why don’t you sit down and rest with us a bit? No one needs anything else and the manor is still plenty clean from your daily chores. B is down in the cave, wanting to be alone so you’re free right? Spend time with us. ”

Alfred hesitated but gave in to six pairs of pleading and expecting eyes and sat down on a nearby armchair.

Their grandfather figure has been quiet and withdrawn since Damian’s death. Everyone noticed how Alfred would drift away in thought and he seemed contemplative. Since he didn’t open up to what was troubling him, no one knew how to address it.

How does one with emotional baggage help someone without said baggage when the man himself is the one with thoughtful insight?

An unprecedented stalemate.

Doesn’t mean they couldn’t try and help their most important family figure.

“How are you Alfred?” Tim asked, wanting to start the conversation off easy.

“I’m alright Master Tim. Just a little under the weather, is all.” Alfred replied.

The butler’s glance made them nervous but it seems like he will let them lead up to what they really wanted to ask.

“You sure you’re alright? You’ve been quiet ever since Damian’s death.”

Dick and Tim mentally facepalmed. Sure Jason. Mention the incident that caused his repression why don’t you? Being insensitive would surely get him to open up about his problems.

Sarcasm is great.

“I assumed I couldn’t keep it hidden from all of you.” Alfred sighed. “It’s not something I can talk about freely when it’s not my right to, but I can give you a rundown if you’d like.”

“Sure Alfred. If it’ll help take some of the burden off your shoulders, we’ll gladly listen to what you have to say.” Tim goaded kindly, placing his laptop to the side. “So what is it?”

Alfred smiled gratefully at them, however small it was.

“A mother has recently lost her son,” Alfred started, clearly omitting details to provide privacy for the other half of the family.

“It happens.” Dick nodded. “Sad but true.”

“Yes but, this mother doesn’t know that her son has passed.”

“And there’s the bombshell.” Jason frowned.

“Let him talk.” Tim shushed.

“It’s been months but she might be going out of her mind to find her son without knowing what transpired.” Alfred gravely pressed on. “I’ve been contemplating on whether or not I should contact her myself to tell her the news. The problem lays with the mother and I. We don’t know each other at all, I am more acquainted with the son. She deserves to know the fate of her son but it involves me communicating with her.”

The boys nodded understandably.

“I think you should definitely try to contact her.” Dick commented. “She’s been mourning about her missing son right? So it’s best to give her the truth so that from there, she can work on acceptance.”

Alfred agreed but there was a problem. “I’ve admittedly been trying to search for information on how to contact her but it seems that there is interference preventing me from doing so.”

Jason’s interest was peeked along with Dick and Tim.

An anomaly problematic enough to deflect and evade Alfred’s impeccable hacking skills? Not something you hear at all and for Alfred to admit it...was worrisome.

“Worry not, young Masters.” Alfred stood up, collecting empty cups to a tray. He nudged Jason’s feet off the coffee table, making his second grandson smile sheepishly at him. “I will handle this drawback. You just handle all this paperwork.”

“Aww, hacking through that block sounds more enjoyable then...”Tim gestured to the paper stacks surrounding them.

Alfred hid his amusement, shrugging nonchalantly as he made his way to the doors. 

“Then you best get to them, so that you may hack to your heart’s content. Master Jason, don’t slack off now. As for you Master Dick, a nap is waiting for you in your room.”

The boys’ groans could be heard from the end of the hallway.

Alfred appreciated them hearing him out. Hopefully he won’t worry them anymore. After all, only he can solve this issue.

‘Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Just how are you evading me? Or has Damian done all he could to protect you? Even after death, that boy really is remarkable. You must be as well, for him to go through such lengths for your concealment.’

* * *

Emerald green eyes blinked up at open blue skies.

‘How strange,’ he mused.

Was he not just staring at white nothingness a few moments ago?

The teen cautiously got to his feet, stretching out stiff limbs that felt like they haven’t been used in a while. The grass felt nice from underneath his feet and the cool wind pleasantly grazed his bare arms.

He scanned himself, noting that the only belongings he had on him were the thin white shirt on his torso and the white sweatpants adorning his long legs. Patting his pockets, his fingers brushed over a flat stiff surface.

Pulling out the folded note, green eyes scanned its content.

Coordinates?

He can’t help but frown, not understanding where the numbers led to.

His head started to throb painfully. Murky images filled his mind. An emotion inflated in his chest threatening to explode.

He felt...empty. Regretful. Like he was missing something.

Blue eyes flashed in his mind, multiple pairs staring back at him. The ones that stuck out most to him shined like bluebells. Like a vast ocean.

Home.

Looking at them felt like coming home.

Emptiness gave way to warmth and soft, sweet sounding laughter. Kind smiles and encouraging words made him smile with their genuine tone.

He...wanted to hear that laughter and those words in person himself.

Looking at the coordinates on the paper, resolve hardened in his eyes.

It seems he had searching to do and memories to retrieve. 


	10. Chapter 10

The League of Assassins were stirring up trouble.

They were quiet about it before, but the situation has changed and the waves of ancient energy that wafted from their direction was hard to ignore. Therefore, she had to investigate the origin.

Zatanna didn’t like the fact she had to play it safe. With the renewal of the heroes and superhuman ban in France, she had to pretend to be a regular civilian.

Going through the many security checks and long flights, grated on her nerves but it couldn’t be helped. Getting to Paris was necessary.

After checking in at a hotel, she made her way to the park across a bakery and sat on a bench.

Handling her emotions were nothing new for Zatanna. Dealing with magic powers are no easy feat and requires a huge amount of control emotionally, mentally, and physically.

This Papillion is no threat to her.

Paris always had that apprehensive feeling of a waiting attack so she didn’t worry about one happening either since it was expected.

A moment later, a familiar presence settled down next to her. Normally she would’ve smiled at the sight of a friendly face but her friend seemed depressed at the moment.

Dark circles that contrast with pale skin. Her blue eyes have dimmed in comparison to when they would shine like stars against the night sky. That kind smile is now a frown that marred her features, making her look older then she was.

What happened to her friend from the last time they met?

“Ladybug.” Zatanna said in greeting, keeping her voice neutral.

The blunette nodded. “Zatanna.”

“Such a beautiful day.” The magician murmured. “Too bad the butterfly miraculous is being misused again. Just knowing that, has dampened any high spirits.”

“My fault. I should’ve known the item in our possession was a fake.” Marinette admitted, frown deepening. “The energy emitted from it was similar to that of Nooroo so I didn’t question it. When the Kwami didn’t materialize, that should’ve already been a red flag but I wanted to turn a blind eye to it. A time of peace was too hard to ignore. That ignorance led to this terrorist attack once again.”

“You were tired. This fight lasted for years so of course you wanted it to end. Hell, I would too if it were me in your place. But what’s done is done and the only thing you can do is try and fix this. Do you remember what happened during the final moments of the battle?”

Marinette shook her head. “I never recovered those memories. Chat Noir refused to tell me what happened and said that it wasn’t necessary so I didn’t question it either. I suppose that’s another mistake right there. I believe him but admittedly, it feels like something is missing ever since. I didn’t want to remind him of his father’s villainy so I remained silent.”

Zatanna placed a hand on her shoulder. “You were young. Don’t be so hard on yourself. You could barely balance your civilian life with your alter ego’s without creating any misconceptions. There were miscommunications with your partner in return because of what you were barely taught and your new role as Guardian became a burden to you. You were chosen to fight a war before your prime and the many responsibilities dragged you down. You needed help and you got none. Your partner was the only one to give you support but it wasn’t enough and both of you suffered for it. Stop blaming yourself.”

“I met someone.” Marinette closed her eyes, trying to grasp for answers that escaped her. “I took their advice but it resulted in missing memories. With Chat being hush about it, I’m guessing it didn’t turn out so well. Something happened, something bad.”

Zatanna dropped her hand and clasped them together, thinking back to that time. “I wouldn’t say that something bad happened, but I felt that power surge. Reality shifted but no one could find the inconsistency so JL had to drop it. I knew it came from here but I didn’t tell them.”

Marinette looked to her friend in gratitude. “You’ve been helping keep the Justice League at bay. That’s more than what anyone has done for us.”

“I know what it’s like to want to keep secrets. The miraculous is one of them and I’d rather not piss off ancient beings like them. You have a whole box of them as well so being cautious is a must. Other then that, I do enjoy your company.”

“As do I enjoy yours. But back to what you said, what did you mean by reality shifting? I didn’t know that something of that magnitude has happened.”

“Did Tikki not sense it either? I assumed she would’ve told you if she knew.”

“I don’t know. Tikki was out of it after the battle as well. So I didn’t know if there was anything to ask about.” Marinette waved in the direction of a balcony. “The rest of the Kwami didn’t say anything about that either so it wasn’t to my knowledge.”

A red blur zipped over to her wielder, hiding in a curtain of hair to not be seen by passerby.

“Hello Zatanna.” The Kwami greeted.

Zatanna smiled. “Hello Tikki. Marinette still giving you your fill of bakery treats?”

“Always. She never missed when my stack was running low and always refills them.” The Kwami replied sweetly.

“That’s good. But onto pressing matters, I was just telling Marinette about that shift in reality years ago. Did you sense it?”

Tikki looked serious. “I didn’t but I knew my powers had caused something to happen. Marinette was fighting as Ladybug at the time so I was unaware of what transpired because I see what she sees and what she doesn’t, I don’t. Plagg told me that Marinette wouldn’t remember Bunnix’s presence on battle ground but it seems I was also kept in the dark about everything else.”

Marinette frowned. “Bunnix was there? Why?”

Tikki shook her head. “I don’t know. I was informed that she was present and that was it. Plagg didn’t seem to keen on sharing more information so before I could get anything else out of him Adrien’s flight to Japan was the next day.”

“So both Plagg and Adrien are keeping quiet.” Zatanna mused. “I wonder what’s so important that they keep it from you this long.”

“It’s time I mention it to him and get answers then.” Marinette decided. “These secrets are irritating. I wonder if he felt this way as well.”

“There’s something else I wanted to talk about.” Zatanna said. “It’s about the League of Assassins.”

Marinette’s demeanor instantly changed to something more dangerous. Even the normally sweet Kwami looked murderous at the mention. Zatanna couldn’t help but put her guard up.

“What about them?” The heroine questioned calmly.

Her tone was unnerving.

The magician steeled herself. “They seemed frenzied recently. Their activities have increased and JL is worried they might be scheming something. There were already several battles almost a year ago in several places between Gotham and Metropolis but we haven’t linked them to the League. We’re starting to think we were right to suspect them though. Your magic aura was amongst them a short time ago so I wanted to ask you about that. It’s faint but untraceable so don’t worry about getting unwanted visitors.”

“They are experiencing a...curse which may be why they are paranoid and acting on instinct. But I wouldn’t know if they were planning something like retaliation or not.”

Zatanna raised a brow. “A curse?”

“For something they’ve done.” Marinette said quietly. “I didn’t like how they took away a family member of mine. Someone irreplaceable. Someone...important to me. I wanted them pay the price for it but I may have gone too far.”

Zatanna thought back to how depressed and tired her friend looked when they met. She thought it was because of Papillion and the countless battles endlessly fought but maybe that wasn’t the case.

Then she thought about the Waynes. How Bruce had also lost a son and struggled to recover from it.

Kind of like...

“I know someone who’s lost family,” Zatanna started, eyeing her friend. “You may know him as Bruce Wayne. His blood son came to him years ago but has recently passed. Mr. Wayne spent his time mourning, unable to get over this death even with the support he’s got. His son’s name was Damian Wayne.”

The magician didn’t miss the flinch on her friend’s face. She studied how the heroine seem to fold in on herself while the Kwami cuddled close to her to provide comfort.

“Did you...know him?” Zatanna asked carefully, not wanting to upset her friend further.

It took a few moments before an answer was given. “I did.”

Bruce Wayne had the rest of his family to help him recover from grief. But she wondered if Marinette had anyone other than the Kwami to help her.

With Papillion throwing out Akuma whenever they felt like it, bottling up emotions couldn’t have been easy or healthy.

“He was my son.”

Zatanna froze, fixing Marinette with an incredulous stare before composing herself.

“I was not aware you had a son.”

“His birth mother was Talia Al Ghul. He chose his own path when he realized he didn’t want that kind of family. We became fond of each other and I acted as his adoptive mother until he wanted me to be his actual mother. I agreed but I also worried about him being here in Paris because Papillion already came about. I had him sent to Gotham as a precaution but...it seems I keep making mistakes. This is one I can’t fix with a miraculous cure either. I wish I kept him by my side. Maybe then, I wouldn’t have lost him. I’m a terrible mother. Just like Talia.”

“You’re wrong.” Zatanna insisted. “You’re nothing like Talia. She has no perception of what love is so when she acts in what she believes is love, it can be harmful. Damian must’ve realized that himself. He spent years going through beatings and rough training to people he believed had his own interests in mind, only to see that he was wrong. He got to know you and learned what it’s like to really love someone. Damian deemed you worthy be his mother so don’t degrade someone he looked up to. He wouldn’t like that.”

Marinette clenched her fingers into her jeans, trying not to cry at the reminder of her lost child. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. I just miss him.”

“As any parent who cares for their child would.” Zatanna said, gently. “It’s not easy getting over it but try to be happy while keeping him in your thoughts. I’m sure he would’ve wanted that.”

Marinette smiled shakily. “He would. Underneath that stern exterior, he’s cares a lot more then people realize. He definitely has people’s interest at heart. My parents also noticed that about him. Damian treats them kindly and would never do anything otherwise. He’s come a long way.”

Zatanna furrowed a brow, remembering a few encounters with the Batfamily where Damian constantly threatened his adoptive brothers. “That...doesn’t sound like the Damian I heard of.”

Tikki piped up. “You should tell her some stories about Damian, Marinette!”

Marinette listened to the Kwami’s encouragement and told her friend about the times spent together with her son.

Zatanna listened attentively, keeping a few details in mind. Marinette seemed to get that light back in her eyes which the magician is immensely relieved about.

Bruce would be jealous of this ‘sweet’ and ‘kind’ Damian he never got to witness for himself.

She smiled sadly as Marinette continued her stories. For now, she would be here for her friend in whatever way she needed. It seemed enough when laughter was exchanged between the three of them.

* * *

Alfred frowned as he was thwarted and denied access again. Every trick he had to get into the system has backfired and he simply didn’t know what else to do.

He started walking around the manor, mindlessly doing chores while thinking of what he should do next.

This was frustrating to say the least and he admitted that he was against a formidable foe. It was also exciting in a way. No one has bested him in quite a while and he was impressed with his equally balanced opponent.

But he didn’t want to keep running into ongoing hurdles. This deterrent forced him to think of outside means and now he thinks he may have to go to Paris himself.

While thinking, his feet led him to Damian’s door.

He’d been in the room several times, taking care to leave his stuff untouched but cleaning any dust buildup.

Alfred didn’t have the heart to look through his belongings even though he knew he could probably find the contact information quicker. It didn’t seem right and he knew Damian was entitled to his own secrets.

Maybe a trip was needed after all. He wouldn’t be able to keep his promise of going with his grandson but at least the Parisian family would finally be notified of their passed son/grandchild.

The butler sighed heavily. This was more heavy on his mind then he thought and the idea of going sounds more and more appealing.

Glancing at the desk area, books were stacked neatly as Damian had left them and Alfred gravitated towards them.

There were several history books and other nonfictional stories that were read during Damian’s free time. A stack of papers lay to the side and a single sketchbook was placed in the center.

How odd.

Was it slanted the last time he was here?

Picking it up, he gave into the instincts of snooping and opened the sketchbook.

Several hand drawn pictures greeted him as he carefully flipped through the pages. Each were drawn with care, illustrating a bakery, a clothing store, a family, the Eiffel Tower, Titus, and several shots of a garden.

Alfred fondly looked at each picture, the details show how much thought was put into each stroke of the pencil.

As he got close to the end of the book, blue peeked out at him at the corner of a page.

He skipped through the page without looking at the last few and stared at the last page that was actually colored in.

The face of a woman stared back at him, ocean blue eyes big and innocent looking with an endearing smile. Freckles adorned her face like constellations across the bridge of her nose and upper cheeks. Midnight blue hair flowed loosely around her shoulders, looking like the wind was sifting through them.

Alfred has seen those eyes and smile before. Where...?

He recalled the time when he first met Damian. Alfred recognized him from...the picture. A post on social media if he wasn’t mistaken.

This woman was on there. And judging from the way this drawing was different from all the others...she must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Now he definitely had a face to go with the name.

Alfred closed the sketchbook and placed it back down.

He walked out of the room with a resolution.

* * *

“Um, are you sure it’s safe for you to leave us in this manor by ourselves?”

Alfred raised a brow at his eldest grandson’s implications even if it can’t be seen over the phone. “You are all grownups aren’t you? Six days without me shouldn’t be an issue.”

“Do you want me to travel back to Wayne Manor? Blüdhaven has been quiet so I can take some time off. I don’t think Bruce and Tim can take care of themselves and Jason is off-grid so...” Dick trailed off worriedly.

“If you think that is necessary then do as you wish, Young Master,” Alfred was quite worried about those two as much as Dick was but this trip is important. “Make sure Master Jason doesn’t do anything reckless either. Stay out of the kitchen and order take-out if necessary. I fear leaving this manor in unstable hands.”

Dick protested with an indignant, “Hey! I can so take care of them. I know how life works.”

“You have unhealthy habits as well but I will overlook them since you are the most capable. I leave this in your hands Master Richard.”

“Will do, Alfred. This manor will remain standing, I assure you. Go do what you need to.”

“Then I shall do so. Good luck, sir.”

“Thanks Alfred.”

They hung up as Alfred finished packing. In just few hours, he will be making his way to the airport where he will take two planes before arriving at his destination. Hopefully all will be well and that Dick would be right in the manor remaining as it was.

* * *

’A few more days.’ Talia thought. ‘Then we’ll proceed. The Leviathan will regret their dismissal and power will rightfully belong to me once again.’

She glanced at the map and sighed in disdain. 

Gotham will be caught in the crossfire but it is of no concern to her. If Batman just so happens to fall in battle, she will gladly take over the city and help it prosper in her rule. 

Shame her blood son isn’t here to witness her imminent victory. He would’ve made a fine enforcer. 

She had plans to enact. May the first phase commence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotham Arc=finished
> 
> Thanks for the 900th kudos!
> 
> Chapter one did slightly change. Just a reminder.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, my timeline is skewed just like canon is. Please keep reading as if it makes sense because I have no perception of the time in my fic anymore. Thanks.

Jason hitched a ride on a caravan leading into Eth Alth’eban, the place of operations associated with the League of Assassins.

The sun above the city may be artificial, but the place resided in the desert. Therefore, the heat was sweltering with scorching humidity and he had to steal water jugs from his unsuspecting escorts at times to quench his thirst as he made it deeper into the canyons since there were no local markets in sight until then.

There, in the center of the canyon maze, were flourishing green fields. The architecture decorated with Arabian adornments and intricate trimmings and garnishes that signifies its culture.

The peninsula took him a long while to get there from Gotham. He had to take three planes before traveling on foot and sneaking rides to reach his destination. Only people affiliated with members of the league are welcomed along with those who are that of mercenaries and hired facilitators in the underground city.

Interactions were shady at best and people would, more often than not, keep to themselves unless they were looking to make negotiations or other business deals that usually don’t go well for the third party. People were also randomly shot (executed) in the general downtown area so nothing’s too boring here.

It was Jason’s type of place, considering most of his safe houses reside in Park Row. He could easily disguise himself here and no one would bat an eye at him.

He knows what to expect because he’s lived in this city for a while after his resurrection before heading back to Gotham city to try and murder Bruce. And Tim.

Good times.

Obviously he didn’t kill his mentor or his ‘brother’, but the sentiments were still there. He’s kind of glad to be back, even for a short while.

Jason’s here for work purposes. He didn’t tell anyone about leaving Gotham so Alfred might be a little exasperated at that, but he’s been hired to investigate. Don’t want to leave a colleague unsatisfied.

Jason was surprised that Zatanna got into contact from him instead of his brothers. He thought she held a grudge with him because of the time he’d accidentally killed her companion by dropping-yes he dropped it-a shifty grenade (that guy was being a jerk anyways, he did her a huge favor) but apparently she was willing to put it behind them in order to ask for a favor.

‘Go spy on the League and babysit them.’ Zatanna practically demanded.

‘Do it yourself.’ Jason protested. ‘I’m busy.’

‘I have to go to Paris so I’m asking you.’

‘What do I get in return?’

‘A new leather jacket embedded with protective charms and spells within the armor. If you don’t agree, I’ll hold that incident over you and tell Alfred. You don’t want him to give you his patented look of disappointment now do you?’

‘I’ll do it.’

Basically how the conversation went. At least in his head it did.

Presently he’s here, doing the hands-on work while she goes to the City of Love to have fun.

Jason sighed at the unfairness of that, but the sooner he gets this done, he can go back. All he had to do was infiltrate Nanda Parbat, report, and go home.

Easy. And he gets a new jacket for his efforts.

That’s what he thought as karma laughed in his face.

Jason hijacked a helicopter from a military base (because he can and they won’t notice one missing) and flew over to where the island was supposed to be.

Only it wasn’t there.

He looked around the waters in confusion before looking down at the gps red dot blinking in place of the island coordinates. Then he kept flying around for nearly two hours before giving up. He thought he saw a part of land that was supposedly Nanda Parbat but it was only jagged rocks sticking up from the waters.

Thinking he’d done what was needed to, he reported this to Zatanna who also looked confused before realization dawned on her. How curious. He asked if that was all but she wanted him to take extra effort in this mission.

The magician asked him if there was another base of operations the League would use in case of emergency. Jason told her there was.

He regretted it immediately.

Now he’s sweaty, uncomfortable, and longing for his bed back at home. But at least he made it here to Eth Alth’eban, the Al Ghul’s sacred city.

Sneaking off the caravan, he blended into the crowd and sauntered around the marketplace. Voices overlap in intensity as stall owners try to gather buyers. Arguments were also common among the people as barters took place.

What’s weird to him is that the city seemed more crowded then usual. Streets were bustling and people looked like they have a higher chance of getting pickpocketed from how close they have to brush against each other to pass by. 

Jason pushed that thought aside and mainly tried to listen for anything that might be labeled as code words amongst assassin members so that he can shadow them. It wouldn’t be hard seeing as he was trained by them at one point so he knew all their tricks and able to remain hidden.

After minutes of walking around, he spotted someone familiar and shadowed them. One of the assassins in the guild according to their garments and body posture. A familiar voice near the entrance of a cavern they neared and Jason took the time to fall back before he gets noticed. He went around the building, staying hidden in dark areas and stopped at the back door. There were two windows that could be of use as well on either side. Propping one open he slip a listening device through the crack and maneuvered it through the space and into the main room with a remote.

There, opened up the feed on his wrist screen and listened in on the conversation as he watched.

‘Yeah that was Talia’s patronizing voice all right.’ Jason thought. ‘Was her voice always so annoying as it was sensual?’

He didn’t remember. The last time they talked, there wasn’t much talking involved. After a night spent together, he vowed to never speak of it again after finding out that one, she was Damian’s mother (Damian who was basically his brother), and two, Bruce had also spent a night with her. Albeit the man was drugged but the thought was still gross seeing as Bruce was a father figure.

Yeah, he didn’t always make good decisions. But he was also getting off topic.

“Has he succeeded?” Talia’s voiced crackled over the receiver.

“No, the heroine is giving him a hard time. Despite all he’s done to deter her, she’s thwarting him in ways even he has yet to counter. She is not the same as she was back then. She’s willing to pay the higher cost to retrieve it.”

Hmm, Jason didn’t recognize this voice.

“Hmph. No matter, we can still complete it without the box even though having it in our possession would be better. Has Agreste given any more information?”

“No. He was all too willing to pass over information to our informant at first but ever since his son made an appearance back in Paris, he’s kept his mouth shut. Resiliently so.”

“Do remind him of our deal. He is not as pertinent as he like to think he is. The only reason we are humoring him is because of his knowledge and experience in that type of magic. He is not the only one adept in that field so tell him not to get too cocky.”

“Of course, Mistress. There’s also the matter of his grave.”

“Damian’s? What of it?”

“His body is not there.”

Jason frowned, his mind racing from the new information. ‘What?’

“Have you checked inside the manor? The Bat Cave?”

“Yes but there was no affirmation of the body. Nothing discernible was found nor was there a memorial case like the time of Jason Todd’s death. The grave in the mausoleum was the only proof of your son’s burial.”

“What has Bruce done to him?”

“I don’t think Wayne knows. He’s still walking around like a stricken father. Him being off-field is evident in that as well.”

“Then where is Damian? He can’t be alive, Heretic was sure of it.”

“I will continue searching. Leave it to me, Mistress.”

Jason recalled the device absentmindedly, surprised at the revelation. Saving the recording into multiple files and hard-drives, he left the compound and made his way over to the outer wall of the city to hitch another ride.

‘What‘s going on?’

He pulled out a phone, tapping on Replacement’s contact number. Waiting for the coffee addict to pick up, he thought back to Zatanna’s request.

Did she know about Damian going missing? If so, why didn’t she just directly tell him about any suspicions she may have had? Why was the League searching for his dead brother in the first place? Did they really ransack his grave to find a body?

Jason ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Come on Timmy, pick up.”

The line clicked but the audio flickered with bad reception. Jason was worried. He’s using a communication device that connected to strong radio waves and frequency through magic, there shouldn’t be any disruptive signals no matter where he was.

“Hel-hello?” Tim’s voice flickered in and out. “Ja-wha-you? Can-hear-me?”

“Replacement, you need to check Damian’s grave. There’s something weird going on. The League of Assassins are planning something but I haven’t figured out the motive. You need to keep an eye out in Gotham for suspicious activity regarding them. Zatanna might know something else so you should contact her too. Replacement?”

“Can’t...need-what-Dami?-I don’t know what-“

“Hey Tim!”

“Repea-that-left Gotham...Dick asked-”

“What? What are you saying?” Jason tried to hack through networks to get a better signal but couldn’t get through the decoding.

The numbers on the device’s receiver were scrambling until he can’t make out what is what anymore. It was like there was interference from someone or something who didn’t want Jason in its system. Like it didn’t want information to get out.

“Jay? Jason do you-“

The line clicked and the call ended. Jason stared at the blank screen.

‘Well, shit.’ He thought.

He should take this into account and upgrade his gadgets. He should also get back to Gotham as well. Fast.

Jason sighed at his dumb luck and proceeded to sneak a ride on an unsuspecting couple driving a truck.

Curious eyes followed the anti-hero as he left, plans falling into place as expected.

‘How interesting.’

* * *

_Bruce sat at the head of the table where he usually ate his meals, reading case files while sipping his tea every once in a while. Alfred would appear to refill it when his cup ran low and would return to his duties afterward. Damian walked in as Alfred prepared lunch for him, the boy returning from a sleepover the day prior at the Kents._

_“Father, I have done it.” Damian said, looking serious._

_At that, Bruce paused in his reading as Alfred also turned to listen attentively. Damian kept his stern expression, making him a little worried._

_“Done what Damian?” Bruce asked, hoping it wasn’t another prank on his brothers._

_“Kent wanted pizza.” Damian stated, as if it explained everything._

_Bruce nodded encouragingly at him to continue._

_“He wanted the pizza delivered to the house so we had to call the place to order.”_

_Alfred suddenly understood what Damian implied while Bruce was struggling to see where this was going._

_“Kent said that I needed more practice in socializing so I was the one to call them. It wasn’t as bad as I envisioned. I’ve succeeded in ways that is inferior to his usual babbling.” Damian said proudly. “That is all I wished to tell you.”_

_With that, Damian retreated to his room. Bruce stared at the spot where his son was, a little perplexed. Alfred hid a smile as he placed his lunch down, patted the man’s shoulder, and walked into the kitchen._

_Meanwhile, Bruce thought back on the conversation and chuckled, picking up his files to resume where he left off. His son (or all of them) can be strange at times but he loves him all the more for it. They weren’t an ordinary family after all._

-

_Bruce’s face was stoic as he ran down the sidewalk after leaving Wayne Enterprises in a flurry. On the inside, he was actually panicking at the news of his son being kidnapped off of school grounds and tried to stay calm as this wasn’t the first time this happened, especially with his other sons. He knew what to do in the event it does happen but it doesn’t make this any less nerve wrecking because it’s still his child._

_He needed to go down to the cave and suit up. Then he could take it from there._

_There was a kid kneeling on the ground petting a stray cat a few feet in front of him._

_Bruce dodged him and continued running even as the kid looked up._

_“Father? Where are you running to? I thought you were needed at work?”_

_“Not now Damian! You were kidnapped and I need to-“_

_Bruce skidded to a stop and glanced back._

_Damian stood there unbothered, the cat gathered in his arms purring in content from the attention. Father and son stared at each other, one at a loss for words while the other is wondering what happened._

_“Damian?” Bruce managed to get out._

_“Yes?” Damian answered calmly._

_“What? I thought-“ Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperated. “I thought you’ve been kidnapped. I was heading to the manor to figure out where you were so that we can get you back safely.”_

_“I sent everyone a text saying that everything was handled Father. There was no need for an intervention.” Damian stated, petting the cat._

_Bruce pulled out his phone and looked through his messages. “You only sent ‘I’m fine. Don’t come.’ What the hell Damian?”_

_Damian tsked. “Pennyworth would be displeased at your use of language.”_

_“That’s all you have to say? Your brothers and I were very worried about you.” Bruce sighed, walking over to his son._

_“I apologize for any inconvenience brought from the situation. In my defense, those imbeciles at school made it sound more urgent than needed to be.”_

_“Next time, please give us the full run-through before assumptions are made. Dick was ready to fling himself into the throng of things to find you.”_

_“I am a Wayne.” Damian huffed. “I don’t need saving. Those idiots you call kidnappers were so incompetent that they didn’t get to lay a hand on me before I knocked them unconscious with a single blow. The officers who took them away can vouch for me.”_

_Bruce slung an arm around Damian’s shoulder. “Come on kiddo. Let’s go home. That’s enough excitement for one day.”_

_“Vera can come too?” Damian asked as they started walking._

_“There’s no way I can convince you to bring her to an animal shelter is there?”_

_“Those heathens aren’t trustworthy.”_

_“I thought you might say that.”_

-

_“Father, Kent is asking if I am able to spend the night his house. He’s being very persistent, which means if I decline, he will continue to beg my ear off. So your approval is necessary for my benefit.”_

_Bruce turned away from Damian, hiding a smile at the way his son disguised his want to go to Jon’s home without seeming too eager. Their relationship was rocky at first with Damian’s refusal to make any friends, saying he was above them all to Bruce’s frustration, but eventually they warmed up to each other and Bruce could say that Damian became fond of the energetic Kryptonian._

_“Of course son. Do you need someone to drive you there?” He asked._

_“No, Grayson offered to take me so I agreed. It will be quite painful with all the talking he will do to offset the silence but I guess if he says quiet the first hour in the car, it’ll be fine.” Damian said, standing in front of his desk, hands clasped behind his back._

_Bruce eyed his stiff posture and inwardly sighed. He hoped at the one year mark of being with them, the youngest Wayne would relax around everyone but that didn’t seem to be the case. Spending time with his brothers and sister on family nights would help him loosen up after a while but then he’d also catch himself and put a barrier around himself again. The faraway look that follow up at times was also troubling and he wished he could do something to rid Damian of his inner trauma._

_He cursed Talia for raising their son to the point where he’s unable to be himself. Bruce also curses himself for believing that she miscarried all those those years ago._

_But Damian is here now and Bruce could only do his best to give him the life his son deserved and all the comfort he needed. If another year is needed for him to feel accepted into the family then he would give all the time his son needed._

_So Bruce listened to his son as he told him about his day and other things that would come up as an afterthought._

  
  


* * *

Bruce roused from the dream he just had, blank eyes staring at the ceiling. Moonlight filtered through the curtains, making him bury his face back into his pillows. He’s been having dreams like these. Ones with Damian and the rest of the family, as if his mind trying to comfort him from his constant grief.

Comforting maybe, but not enough for the long run.

God, he was being pathetic.

Bruce got up, making himself presentable despite the late hour, in the bathroom before trekking out into the hallway. Quietly, so that he doesn’t wake whoever’s staying in the manor, he made his way down to the main study.

In front of the grandfather clock, he turned the clocks’s hands to 10:48, the entrance leading to the Batcave opening up. Bruce took the passageway down, knowing he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep and decided to work on case files for the time being. With Alfred unavailable, his father-figure wouldn’t be able to scold him for neglecting another night of sleepless could’ve gotten.

In front of the giant computer, he channeled himself into his other persona and started going through files, setting a few that needed immediate attention into piles while moving the more recently solved ones into new folders.

This took a few hours, Bruce trying to solve a couple cases along the way until the glare of the screen became too much, his eyes burning from the constant staring.

He leaned back in his chair, running a tired hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he imagined what he could have been doing if his family was whole on nights like these.

Would he have checked on his kids after waking up from nightmares?

Spend time with Tim in the kitchen drinking tea after a restless night?

Watched a movie with Dick in the theater until they could finally fall asleep?

Read with Jason in companionable silence until the former could produce light snores?

Listen to Stephanie and Cass talk until they were too tired to continue?

Or would he be able to sleep easily on one of those good nights? Only to wake up to Damian trying to stealthily climb into his bed for comfort after a terrible dream?

Yeah, he’d do all this. He’s _done_ all this before. When everyone was safe and was just overall _here_.

Bruce...wanted Damian back.

He wanted his son back.

But death was death and it’s not something someone can recover from. Unless another flashpoint paradox happened again.

So no, he wasn’t just gonna walk up to Flash and ask him to make another time travel mistake just for the sake of it. No. It wouldn’t be fair.

If dreams and memories were all that’s left of his son, he’ll take it. And accept it.

Until the pain numbs even just a little bit.

Until his family feels whole again.

With that, he got up and walked over to the row of suits lined up in glass cases. Maybe he could get a few rounds in before the sun came up. Hopefully, Alfred wouldn’t hear of this when he gets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is finally accepting the fact that his son is dead and starts trying to move on. Little does he know. 
> 
> Chapters will start coming out slower until I can come up with an ending I’m satisfied with. 
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone! :)


End file.
